The Camcorder
by colorblinded
Summary: She smiles as she digs the camcorder out of the cardboard box. She lays on the couch and sinks into the memories; her memories; their memories.
1. Intro & Oxymoron

****7/17/13 edit; A/N: To anyone just arriving at this story, I recommend you skip to chapter 60 or 62; that is when I took up the story in 2012, and I think it is a lot better (and longer; there are actual plot-like components to them from that point on). ****

**A/n: I love all those scene-type fanfics, like oOStarryEyedOo's "Moments" or one called "The Mixed Tape," by koalakoala. "TMT" is my true inspiration & so just so no one can accuse me of plagerizing, if anything here is way to similar to either TMT, Moments, or even screen-shots I haven't read but were posted before this, please inform me!**

**Thanks**

* * *

><p><em>Intro<em>

She smiles as she digs the camcorder out of the cardboard box. To her dismay, the screen's cracked, but as she turns it on, it still let's out the BEEEP BEEP BEEEP, a sound that used to annoy her but now makes her sigh in relief that the memories aren't lost.

She smiles and puts it on the coffee table next to her. After two minutes of unpacking, she sends a glance at the camcorder and turns it on, thankful she remembers how to go to past videos. She lays on the couch and closes her eyes as she sinks into the memories.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

[Shuffling, a car door slams]

"How do you turn this on?"

"... Grover, it's already on."

"... Oh..."

"Why did you even bring that? We're on a quest, not a road trip."

"Same difference."

"OXYMORON!"

"Percy, WHAT you just call me?"

"No, Grover, the expression 'same difference' is an oxymoron... Which are conjoining contradictory terms."

"I still think he was trying to insult me."

"He learned the term last week. He's probably just trying to show off."

"... No, I was trying to insult him.


	2. Burritos

**A/N: Because I didn't do this last time:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riodan does! **

**Chapter 2**

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WHERE ARE YOUR BURRITOS?"

"Sir, we don't have burritos!"

"LIES! I know you have burritos! You're just hiding them from me! Your ads all say so!"

"Sir—"

[Whispering] "Percy, why are you recording this?"

"I'm waiting for him to realize we're not really at Taco Bell."


	3. Snoring

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan**

**Chapter 3**

[Shuffling]

[Whispering] "I just HAVE to get this on tape..."

[Staticy snoring]

"I SO knew Annabeth snored!"


	4. Singing Fergie

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

[Singing] "And big girls don't cryyy..."

"Thank you, Percy, for documenting Grover singing Fergie. We SO needed that on tape to be reminded FOREVER."


	5. Pictures of Annabeth

**A/N: Okay, so these are harder than they seem to conduct. So, as of now, I will be excepting prompts, of a sort. You can give me a scenario, one word, two words, a sentence; gravitate around that, por favor. **

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

[Shuffling, door creaking open]

"Grover, why are we sneaking into Percy's r—?"

"SSHH! Nico, be quiet!"

"Oh, just like you are?"

"... Ssh."

[Whispering] "So WHY are we doing this?"

[Silence]

"I never knew anyone could have so many pictures of someone taped to their wall."


	6. Percy's Prank

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Just reminding you, my readers, to send me prompts! It would speed up the updating-pace tenfold! (Whatever that means)**

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan  
>Prompt from Cindella204<strong>

[Whispering] "Okay, Grover, so you'll be in the bushes, 'Kay?"

"Yeah, Annabeth. But... Why am I here?"

"You'll see." [Cackle]

"You know you're really creepy sometimes, right?"

[Whacking sound] "Ow..."

[A few minutes pass]

"Nico? What's the emergency meeting? I couldn't find my clothes! Is anyone out there―"

[Mass of laughing]

"Niico!"

"It was Annabeth's idea!"

"Nico, don't you DARE shadow-travel out of here―!"

[Leaves rustling] "This is gonna get ugly..."


	7. Mullet

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan**  
><strong><strong>Prompt from oOStarryEyedOo: Mullet<strong>**

* * *

><p>"WHOA! Look at that VIEW! The Grand Canyon is so... Grand..."<p>

"Very intelligent, Percy."

"Hey guys, do you think I'd look good with a mullet?"

"I think you'd look like my Uncle Christian."

"Cool!"

"... My Uncle Christian was a drag queen."


	8. That Time of the Month

Chapter 8

**Replying to Reviews time! **

**Unhr25: Well, since it was Percy's room, I'll let you imagine who they were of. **

**TheDaughterofNyx: thanks! **

**oOStarryEyedOo: You bet I did. **

**Cindadella204: Thanks & thanks for being the first to leave a prompt! **

**Anonymous: Thanks! Glad to hear I've satisfied your need for a Percabeth screen-shot fic!**

**Irene: ^_^ thank yu so much!**

**Annonn: I'm glad to hear yu think so! **

**No-percabeth-is-no-life: I'll try!**

**Furgil12: well he thinks they're Taco Bell so I just said burritos.**

**Adorkable Snowmen (love yur screen name btw): oh yeah, I remember that one. This is bound to be interesting...**

**America's Ham: YET... ;) && that is up to you. && thanks for the tow prompts! && it was grover who wanted the mullet, and I made up Uncle Christian. "Mullet" is an inside joke so I decided to just add Uncle Christian the drag queen.**

**Okay! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan**

**_Prompt from Adorkable Snowmen: That time of the month_**

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's a big rock–"<p>

[Shuffling] "What are these, Annabeth?"

"Uh... Grover, they're for her... uh... _time of the month_..."

"What happens then?"

"I am NOT going into this!"


	9. Kitten

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan**

**_Prompt from America's Ham: kitten_**

* * *

><p>"Ooh! Percy come look at this! It's a KITTEN!"<p>

"Grover, step away from the kitten."

[Whining:] "Whyyy?"

"Because, in our world, a kitten could really be a giant, man–and satyr– eating monster."

"Oh, yeah... this kitten DOES have red eyes and... did it just grow up a foot?"

"Grover... RUN."


	10. Math Lesson

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan**

* * *

><p>"And look at those TREES! Look at their DIMENSIONS–"<p>

"Only you, Annabeth, can give us a math lesson when we're lost in the woods."


	11. Mushroom

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan**

_**Prompt from America's Ham: mushroom**_

**(sort of continued from Ch10)**

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry."<p>

"You're always hungry."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Whatever, Percy... OOH! LOOK! A MUSHROOM!"

"Grover, don't eat that. It could be poisonous–"

"You're just jealous of my mushroom, Annabeth. Don't listen to her, Mary!"

[Whispering:] "Did he just name that mushroom?"

"Hey... Is it just me... or is it getting really dark...?"

[Sigh] "Percy... get the med kit."


	12. Campfire

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan**

_**Prompt from my friend when I asked her to give me a random word: campfire**_

* * *

><p>"LET'S SING A CAMPFIRE SONG!"<p>

"No."


	13. 7th Grade

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan**

_**prompt: 7th grade (oOStarryEyedOo)**_

_**Sorry, I forgot this one and skipped to Adorkable Snowmen's!**_

* * *

><p>"I remember 7th grade... Good times, good times...)<p>

"... You're entering 6th, Penelope..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know there is no Penelope but I just wanted to do that soo bad; the whole 'I remember 7th grade..." when she was never in 7th grade. **


	14. Push Pin

**Disclaimer: not Rick Riodan**

**Prompt from Athena Goddess of The Wise: Push Pin**

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm trying to put this on the board... Can you give a pushpin?"<p>

"What IS a pushpin, exactly?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Should I be...?"

"Can someone get Grover a manual for _simple things_?"

"Can someone get Percy a manual for better comebacks?"

"Touché."


	15. Twilight Books

**Disclaimer: not Rick Riodan**

**Prompt from Youknowme: Twilight book series**

* * *

><p>"And here we have the best masterpiece–"<p>

"THE TWILIGHT BOOKS?"

"... No, Percy."


	16. Band Camp

**isclaimer: not Rick Riodan**

****Prompt from Evil-Demon-Devil Pixie: Band Camp****

* * *

><p><p>

"Look! It's a band camp!"

"OMG no way! We are NOT going there."

"C'mon! None of you had secretly wanted to go to one?"

"Um, no, Grover. Thats just you."

"Aw man..."


	17. Macbook Pro

**Disclaimer: not Rick Riodan**

****Prompt from cindadella204: MacBook Pro****

* * *

><p>"Percy, step away from the laptop."<p>

"C'mon! I just want to see the MacBook Pro's new awesome features! Why can't I see it?"

"'Cause you're prone to... Tidal waves."


	18. Peace

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan **

**Prompt from America's Ham: Peace**

* * *

><p>"Yo, peace, dawg."<p>

"Grover, never talk like you're from the hood. You'll ruin my rep."

"Okay, Percy, one: WHAT rep? And two: never say 'the hood' ever, ever again."


	19. Headphones

**Disclaimer: not Rick Riodan**

**Prompt from BookLover01: Headphones**

* * *

><p>"T-t-t-telephone..."<p>

"Grover, at least use your headphones when your listening to Lady Gag."

"It's Lady GAGA, Annabeth."

"Whatever. Just use headphones."

"Head... What? All I hear is Gaga..."

"There's no hope..."


	20. Elephants

****Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan  
>Prompt from Live Several Lives: Elephants<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Look! A zoo! Let's go!"<p>

"You just want to see the elephants push around that cement ball."

"Maybe..."

"Psh—"

"OKAY YES! Just stop bugging me about it okay? Jeez..."


	21. Fangirl

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riodan (is it clear that I'm not RR & can just skip these from now on?)  
>Prompt from Youknowme: Fangirl<strong>

* * *

>"OMG I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN OMG OMG I THINK I'M HYPERVENTILATING... I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M SEEING YOU GUYS AND GROVER YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HOW I IMAGINED AND I HOPE I'M NOT JUST BEING A RAMBLING FANGIRL BUT OMG ANNABETH ARE YOU AS SMART AS THE BOOKS SAY YOU ARE? AND PERCY DO YOU GUYS REALLY HAVE A DAM PROBLEM? AND IS ZUES REALLY— OMG! IS THAT THALIA?"<p>"Um, what just happened? And what did she mean by 'the books'?"<p>

"Um... Funny story, ha, ha..."  
> <p>


	22. Unicorns

**A/N to averagewriter: 1) The zoo was used in 20 (which yu didnt know) & since you gave so many I just picked 1 that interested me the most**  
><strong>Prompt from averagewriter: Unicorns<strong>

* * *

><br>"Hey, unicorns must exist, right?"

"Um, how does Mount Rushmore make you think of that?"

"I dunno, but they must, right? Since the Greek gods exist?"

"... Percy, Greek gods and unicorns aren't even the same area of mythology. HOW do they relate to each other at ALL?"

"... So is that a yes or no...?" 


	23. Spies

**Prompt from Adorkable Snowmen: Spies**

* * *

><br>"Hey, guys, wouldn't I be an AWESOME spy?"

"WHAT? Annabeth, Grover's a spy? Why can't I be a spy?"

[Sighing:] "Percy, none of us are spies."

"But spies lie and cover their identity. Which means you're just covering our identities."

"From OURSELVES?"

"Yes... That's genius... WE ARE SO THE BEST SPIES EVER!"

[Whack] 


	24. Creeper fish

**Prompt from Furgil12: Fish staring at Percy**

* * *

><p>"Um, guys, the Mississpi River is great and all... But, um... the fish are creeping me out... They keep staring at me..."<p>

"So? Just walk away."

"Their eyes follow me..."


	25. Piranha

**Prompt from m'friend when I asked her for a random word: Piranha**

* * *

><p>"Hey, are there piranha's in this here river?"<p>

"'This here river'? What the heck? Um, anyway, no, Grover, I don't think so."

"Pirananananananana..."

"What?"

"Piranananananananana."


	26. Bows

**Prompt from Katy: Bows**

* * *

><p>"Hey, what would you think if I started wearing bows?"<p>

"Depends, Grover. Would you wear them on your tail?"

"ARE YOU A MIND READER?"

"..."


	27. Chipmunk

**Prompt from Athena Godess of the Wise: Chipmunk**

* * *

><br>[Sigh] "All these rivers remind me of when I had a pet chipmunk..."

"HOW?" 


	28. Mad Libs

**Prompt from Youknowme: Mad Libs**

* * *

><br>"Give me a noun."

"Mountain."

"Food?"

"Potato."

"Verb?"

"Chasing."

"Name, female?"

[Sigh] "Annabeth..."

"Perrrrrccyy! That's the fifth time this week! Can't we have ONE un-akward Mad Libs?" 


	29. Magic Beans

**Prompt from myself: Magic Beans (I saw something that made me think of them, and, well, voila.)**

* * *

><br>"ANNABETH! Look! Grover found some MAGIC BEANS! He bought em from some street vender!"

"... These are almonds." 


	30. Petting Zoo

**Prompt from Furgil12: Grover & Petting Zoos**

* * *

><p>"... Annabeth, why is there a chicken crossing the road?"<p>

[Mumble, almost inaudiable:] "Not this joke again..." [Sigh] "I don't know, why?"

"I dunno... Wait... We passed a petting zoo, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Because Grover's missing and there are goats everywhere."


	31. Super Mario Bros

****Prompt from Youknowme: New Super Mario Bros (Wii)****

* * *

><p>"Dnananananandnananana— BATMAN!"<p>

"... Percy, we're playing Super Mario Bros."

"Yeah, and...?"

"What does that have to do with Batman?"

"ASK CHRISTIAN BEEDLES!"

"WHO?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you who don't know who Christian Beedles is, he's this dude on YouTube. So, if you want, look him up. **


	32. Golden Opportunity

**Prompt from 78meg9: Golden Opportunities**

* * *

><br>"Arg. This is the fifth time we've been lost. We're always misses exits... What we need is a GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY!"

"Is that like a golden girl?"

"..." 


	33. Golden Opportunity, Part 2

**Golden Opportunity (I had two ideas for this one, so I made two)**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth... I thought that, since we were at Niagra Falls, this would be the golden opportunity to... to..."<p>

"Yeah, Percy?"

"To... Uh..."

[ROARING WATER] "PERCY! I'M SOAKED!"

"S-sorry!"

[Chuckling] "Well, I thought this would be the golden opportunity to get some blackmail tapes. MUHAHAHA."


	34. Bars

"Aw, man, I just lost my signal again! Hey, Annabeth, do you get bars here?"  
>"... Percy, why do you have a cell phone?" <div> 


	35. Juniper

**Prompt from Adorkable Snowman: Juniper**

* * *

><br>[Faint sobbing]

[Whispering:] "Annabeth, he's doing it again..."

"What?"

"Crying next to his Juniper shrine..."

"He does know she's not dead, right?" 


	36. Vacation

"You know, between the Greek god-drama and the mythological creatures and the constant almost-dying every day, we could REALLY use a vacation."

"I agree... LET'S GO TO TOPEKA!"

"..." 


	37. Pie Day

"Apple cherry rhubarb blueberry..."

[Whispering:] "What's with Grover?"

"It's pie day."

"So explain why he's rapping?" 


	38. Model Scout

  
>"EEEK! Okay so I was at the mall, right? When a model scout GAVE ME HER CARD! Can you BELIEVE it, Percy?"<p>"Oh, totally, Grover. Totally..." <p>


	39. Beach Day

"Um, Percy, what are you doing?"

"Making a shelter out of these reeds. We're probably going to be stranded on the island for a while."

"We're on the beach. For the day."


	40. TV

"Hey, Annabeth, does our hotel get a TV?"

"Uh... Yep."

"Good! I SO need to catch up on The Kardashians. I don't KNOW how I've survived without knowing how Kourtney and Scott are doing—"

[Silence]

"I, uh, mean, GO WRESTLING! Yeah..." 


	41. The Wiggles

**Prompt from America's Ham: The Wiggles**

* * *

>"Hey, Percy, do you know what I want to be when I grow up?"<p>"Uh, a goat?"<p>

"No! Part of the Wiggles! They could use a satyr, right?"

"Erm..." 


	42. Water– all over the floor

**Prompt from Silents-in-the-Library: Water— all over the floor**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Annabeth, is there a river near the Rosevelt Memorial?"<p>

"Uh, no... Why, Grover?"

"Because.. Ah... There's water. All over the floor."

[Barley audible:] "Seaweed Brain..." 


	43. China

**Prompt from America's Ham: China**

* * *

><br>"Let's dig a hole to China!"

"..." 


	44. Motion Sickness

**Prompt from Silents-in-the-Library: Motion sickness**

* * *

><p>"Hey, let's go on that one!"<p>

"Um, I get motion sickness..."

"It's a carrousel..."

"Fine! I'm scared of the horses!m There eyes just STARE AT YOU!"


	45. Private

**Prompt from the Adorkable Snowmen: Private**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Don't open that book!"<p>

"Why? Is it your diary?" [Cackling]

"No, it's just... private..."

"It's so a diary!"

"... Maybe..." 


	46. Frankenstein

**Prompt from Averagewriter: Frankenstein**

* * *

><br>"AHHH! ANNABETH COME QUICK! AND BRING THE SWORD! FRAKENSTEIN'S HERE!"

"... Grover, that's just Percy wearing a mask." 


	47. Justin Bieber

**Prompt from Silents-in-the-Library: Justine Bieber (Me too! Ick.)**

* * *

><br>"Shawty I'm only gonna tell ya this once—"

"Or fifty times."

"... What?"

"I hate that song. He says he's only gonna tell her that one time but then he says it AGAIN AND AGAIN! Arg. Stupid Justine Bieber."

"... I was singing Nicki Minaj..." 


	48. Papercut

**Prompt from Athena Goddess of the Wise: Papercut**

* * *

><br>"OW!"

"WHAT?"

"I got a papercut."

"... While manning the camera?" 


	49. Jumping Rope

**Prompt from 78meg9: Jumping rope**

* * *

><br>"Teddy bear Teddy bear jump one jump two, Teddy bear Teddy bear, jump three, jump four..."

"... Percy, what are you doing?"

"Jumping rope..." 


	50. Tacos

**Prompt from : Tacos**

* * *

><br>"Tacos tacos ta-cos, tacos tacos TA-COS!"

"Grover—"

"It's the TA-CO MART, taco mart, taco mart!"

"GROVER!"

"... Yeah?"

"It's bad enough having to sit in the Golden Gate traffic. Your SINGING doesn't help!"

"..." [Whispering:] "Tacos tacos tacos... Ta-co... Tacos tacos ta—"

"GROVER!" 


	51. Violin Music

**Prompt from Silents-in-the-Library: Violin Music**

* * *

><br>"Arg, WHAT is that HORRIBLE noise?"

"... Me playing violin music."

"Oh... Um... It's beautiful, Annabeth... Heh... Heh..." 


	52. Reading

**Prompt from 78meg9: reading**

* * *

><br>"OMG ANNABETH THERE'S GONNA BE THIS METEOR STORM! Z—"

"Shut UP, Percy! I'm reading!" 


	53. Dora the Explorer

**Prompt from ButterflyFlyToMe: Dora the Explorer**

* * *

><p>"Dora Dora Dora the EXPLORER—"<p>

"Percy, WHAT are you singing?"

"Just the best song EVER, Annabeth."

"Nuh uh. 'I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map', now THAT'S the best song ever."

[Whispering:] "Am I the only sane one here for once?"

[Both:] "Shut UP, Grover!"


	54. Chocolate

**Prompt from ButterflyFlyToMe: Chocolate**

* * *

><br>"Percy. Pull this van over right now."

"What? Why?"

"There's a chocolate festival." 


	55. Sick

**Prompt from Athena Goddess of the Wise: Sick**

**(Goes along with 55)**

* * *

><p>"Ughhh..."<p>

[Whispering:] "Percy, why is Annabeth so sick?"

"Remember that chocolate festival yesterday?"

"Yeah, so...?"

"Remember how she swam in that chocolate fountain?"

"Right..."


	56. Camping & Bunnies

**Prompt from Averagewriter: Camping & Bunnies (I chose to mash 2 together)**

* * *

><br>"Let's go camping! We never—"

"NO!"

"... Why not, Grover...?"

"... There are bunnies in camping places."

"Aw, Grover, that was two years ago. You're still not over your bunny phobia?"

"Are YOU still not over your... Phobia-phobia? I think not!"

"... Grover, I don't have a phobia-phobia. I never did."

"Aw man..." 


	57. Guinea Pigs

_**Sorry for the wait, guys! I promise I'll be posting a lot more now.**_

* * *

><p>Prompt from love-life-and-strategy: Guinea pigs<p>

* * *

><p>[Door slams] "Hey, Travis? Have you seen Percy?"<p>

"Ooooh Annabeth, are you missing your loverboy?"

"I'm not afraid of slapping you, you know."

[Laughs:] "No, I haven't seen Percy. Thanks for the threat, though."

"Hm..." [Door opens, closes]

[Rustling as camera moves; door opens and closes]

"Hey, have you seen Percy?"

"No, have you checked his cabin?"

"Well, no. Okay. I'll do that..." [Muttering:] "Why didn't *I* think of that?"

[A few seconds of silence pass; faint footsteps can be heard.]

"Um, Grover, why—?"

"Sssh, Annabeth can't know I'm here..."

"Okay..." [Whispering:] "So why are you following her around? And why do you have a camera up against the Posiedon cabin's window?"

"No reason..."

[Sigh] "You really are weird, Grover..."

[A sudden scream, door opening] "Percy! Why— there's a— guinea pig—!"

"Annabeth, what are you rambling about?"

"Nico, there's this guinea pig in Percy's cabin, and it's— it's—"

"It's what...?"

"It looks like the one he got turned into! On Circe's island!"

"Er, sorry, I wasn't there for that..."

"Nico! We have to get someone! He's— he's a guinea pig again!"

"Who's a guinea pig again?"

"Per— PERCY! But—"

[Laughter, then a slapping sound]

"Ow, Annabeth—!"

"What the hell was that? I thought you were a guinea pig again!"

"It was just a prank! Ow, stop hitting me!"

[Laughter]

"Oh, shut up, Grover."

"But the way she just freaked out... Ah... Classic..."

"Okay, that's the last time we prank her. I swear, I'm going to have bruises for weeks."

"Oh, man up


	58. Yutan, Nebraska

Prompt from AuroxTheLander: Yutan, Nebraska

* * *

><p>"Guys, I think we should go on a trip."<p>

"Uh, and where would we go, Grover?"

"Nebraska. Yutan, Nebraska."

"Okay... What's in Yutan?"

"Grass."

"Oh-kay..."

"And a population of 1,174."

"...


	59. Grover & Smurfs

Prompt from TwinkieLover1: Grover & Smurfs

* * *

><p>"GUYS."<p>

"Mm?"

"Look. At. The. Smurfs."

"What? Are there Smurfs in the play?"

"No. In the front row. LOOK."

"I don't see any... What makes you think there are Smurfs?"

"Um, because they're BLUE, maybe?"

"Grover, there aren't any blue people down there."

"Yes there are, Annabeth. You just have to *believe*!"

[Snorting]

"Shut up, Percy! I know there are Smurfs!"


	60. Accents

Prompt from averagewriter: camping, bunnies, shopping, sports, tea, and, mainly, accents

* * *

><p>"Hey, y'all!"<p>

"I think there's a rabbit in my cabbage!"

"Are we venturing to the Outback for some hardcore camping?"

"It's tea time!"

"I believe the penalty for the beer pong morning glory is a free shot at the penguins..."

"Ah, what's up, Doc?"

"I need to go shopping, like, right now, or, like, I'm gonna dieeee."

"RED CARD! REF, THAT'S A RED CARD!"

"Um, Nico, why is all of camp going around, saying random things, in weird accents...?"

"Be-ca-use, Grover, it's Accent Day!


	61. Whipped

Prompt from 78meg9: Whipped

* * *

><p>"Would you like some whipped?"<p>

"What?"

"Some whipped. Would you like some?"

"Whipped? Whipped what?"

"Some whipped!"

"'Whipped' is an adjective. It can't be the name of something."

"Annabeth, it's whipped."

"... That's whipped _cream_, Perce. Whipped CREAM."

"No, it's just whipped!"

"... Yes, I'll have some."


	62. Hurricane

**A/N: I'm going to be changing the format a bit. They'll be longer, too, not as many two/three/four-liners. I was looking back at those and saw how I could have made them longer, so I'm definitely going to do that now. Also, it'll be clearer as to who is speaking, which some commented about. Thank you all for reviewing! Keep in mind that I enjoy criticism and prompts! Ok, now to the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Prompt from America's Ham: Hurricane<p>

* * *

><p>"GROVER! Get inside!" That was Annabeth. Wind was muffling her words, and she sounded a bit off from the camera.<p>

"I can't! Percy told me to film him!" Grover's voice was closer; he must've been the one to hold the camera.

"Film him doing _what_?"

"He's surfing!"

"During a HURRICANE?"

"He said the waves were 'totally radical'!"

"He can MAKE the waves 'totally radical' whenever he wants!"

A bleating sound was all Grover did to reply to her.


	63. Twisted

Prompt from 78meg9: Twisted

* * *

><p>"I was just thinking..."<p>

"Mm?"

"Well... What if we made a play?" Percy's voice, sounding kind of apprehensive to find his reply.

"A play? Of what?" That had to be Annabeth.

"Of... Our adventures?"

Annabeth snorted. "Our adventures?"

"Yeah! We could make a musical!"

"Percy, that idea is totally twisted." Thalia's voice now.

"'Totally twisted'? Who even talks like that?" Percy, trying to get her back for completely shooting down his idea.

"Um, a lot of people."

"Guyyysss, you're ruining the lecture... I'm trying to tape it, you know... I bet all you can hear now is this stupid argument..."

"That's totally twisted."


	64. Twilight

Prompt from MessedUpBunnyBack: Jolly ranchers, Scoliosis, flower headband, gold, tissues, ribbon, and mainly, twilight

* * *

><p>"I always loved twilight."<p>

"I really hope you're not talking about the books, Thalia."

"No, the real twilight. The whole middle-of-sunsets thing. When the sky's all gold and pink and you think of all the nice stuff like the fact there's hope and humanity and warmth."

"Did the Hunters really brainwash you that much? Did they make you wear flower headbands and ribbons and sing in fields about the seasons and karma?"

"I'm being serious, Annabeth. It's at twilight that you can forget bad things exist like Scolisosis and cancer and fatal accidents."

"Do you need a tissue?" Annabeth, very amused.

"Do you need me to throw Jolly Ranchers at you?" Thalia, much less amused.

"No, no, I get it. Twilight really is great."


	65. Pokemon

Prompt from ButterflyFyToMe: Pokemon

* * *

><p><em>"Rattatt uses... tail whip!"<em> It's an electronic voice, probably from a machine.

A whirring sound, then a series of short beeps._ "It's not very effective..."_

There's a light cackling, then a deviously said: "Of course it's not effective... Not against my Charizard!"

"Er, Nico—?"

"NOT NOW, Thalia! I'm _kinda_ in the middle of something. Grover!" Nico's voice is suddenly sharp and stern. "You're filming this, right? You're filming this epicness?"

"Yes sir!" Grover replies, as if speaking to a commanding army officer.

"Um... Are you playing Pokemon?"

"That I am. Now ssh... I must concentrate on this gym leader..."

"He's only on the second one," Grover snickered. A sudden crash and a sharp "Ow! You made me drop the camera!" and then stacic.


	66. Fire Alarm

Prompt from MaraLovesPeanutButter: Fire Alarm

* * *

><p>"And if you would look to your left, folks, you can see the wonderful statues done in the late 1500's..." A light, lilting voice, echoing slightly. It's quiet in the background, the occasional shuffling and footsteps.<p>

Someone snickered, near the camera.

"Percy, ssh! Be respectful." Annabeth, scolding; typical.

"Be respectful of _what_, the splatter paintings for fifteen hundred dollars, or... Whatever that'd supposed to be?" Percy, his voice on the edge of another laugh.

"It's a person!"

"_Sure_ it is." A light cackle followed his words.

Suddenly, a blaring alarm sound, and a scream.

"We're all gonna die! It's a bomb! It's—"

"PERCY! SHUT UP! It's just the fire alarm!"

"Oh."


	67. Toy Cars

Prompt from oOStarryEyedOo: Toy Cars

* * *

><p>It starts with a loud noise, like a gunshot, but less real. More like a <em>pop<em>.

"AAAAND THEY'RE OFF!" Percy's voice, with a weird 1920's announcer accent, booming through a microphone. "R2D2 is in the lead, with Doc and Galactica following behind!"

"Let's go Galactica!"

"C'mon R2!"

"Doc! Doc! Doc!"

Assorted voices, as if there's a large crowd.

"R2D2 is falling behind, with Galactica right behind him, and, oh, he's done it, Galactica is in the lead! R2D2 is in second, with Doc trailing behind."

"DOC! C'MON, DOC!"

"Rrrrrrrrr2!"

"Gal-ac-ti-ca! Gal-ac-ti-ca!"

"Galactica starts his second lap, R2D2 right behind. Doc's catching up, and, yes, he has crossed the lap! One more to go, folks!"

_"R2D2! YOU GOTTA WIN THIS, BABY!"_

"Grover, calm down."

"No! I will not _calm down_, that's MY CAR up there! He has to win!"

"And as Galactica reaches the next turn, R2D2 right behind, Doc is catching up! Galactica makes the turn, Doc shoves R2D2 _right out of the way_!"

"Nooo—!" A wacking sound cut off Grover's wail.

"Galactica is about to reach the lap mark, yes, yes he's done it! Galactica has won! Doc in second, and R2D2 right behind!"

A faint sobbing could be heard in the background.

"Oh, Grover, man up... It's just a toy car race..."

The sobbing only grew louder.


	68. Hair Dye

**A/N: So how do you guys like the new format? Do you think they other one was better, or this one? **

Prompt from ButterflyFlyToMe: Hair Dye

* * *

><p>It begins with a giggle, close to the camera and closely followed by a "Ssh, do you want him to wake up?" It was a whisper; indistinguishable as to whom it belonged to, though. There were light footsteps, then a sudden banging noise, followed by another shushing sound.<p>

"Really, Nico, if you're going to join me on these stealth missions with us, you're going to have to be more stealthy."_  
><em>

"I am _stealthy_, it's just kinda hard to see tables in the dark!"

"SSH! Nico, Connor, both of you _shut up_. It's about five. It'll be light soon enough."

There was silence for a little bit, only a slight muttering in the background. Then, faint snoring, and a devious chuckle.

"See, I told you it would work, Connor."

"Hey, _I _wasn't the skeptic!"

"Yeah, you said it would never take–"

A groggy groaning, then mumbling. "Connor? Travis? What're you– Nico? What're you all doing in my cabin? And... why are you filming me...?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, Percy..." Travis chuckled again.

"What–?" Panic was obvious in his voice now. "What did you do?"

There was stumbling, then a banging sound.

"See," Nico muttered, "People bump into the table during the day too."

"YOU DYED MY HAIR?" Percy shrieked.

Three laughs and Travis yelling, "Run!" overrode Percy's cursing.

"It's GREEN! I am going to _kill _you guys!"


	69. The Numbers

The Numbers

* * *

><p>"Hey, I just entered the lottery! Isn't that cool?" It's Percy. There's cheering in the background, and faintly an announcer is talking quickly about soccer plays.<p>

"Oh, yay. What numbers did you play?" Annabeth, sounding bored.

"Uhh… 4, 8, 16, 23, 42–" A sharp gasp, from behind the camera, interrupts him.

"NOT THOSE NUMBERS!"

"Uhh, what are you talking about, Grover?"

"Those numbers are _cursed_!"

Silence for a few moments.

"Um, how do you know they're cursed, Grover?" Annabeth, speaking slowly.

"I can't tell youuuuuuuu!" Grover's voice trails off, his voice getting farther and farther away from the camera.

"Okay. I've seen Grover be pretty weird, but never as weird to yell about cursed numbers then throw a camera at me…" Percy mutters.

* * *

><p>If any of you know what the heck just went on there, I congratulate you, both on getting it and your good taste in TV shows.<p> 


	70. Ice Cream

**A/N: Just to reply to a few reviews: **

**Guest (not Lily): _Well, I always thought it wasn't an really worthwhile move, and he could have a Charizard if all he did was train it instead of going to gym leaders. I guess he would still have a Charamander or a Charmeleon. Oh well. _**

**Lily: _It's something from LOST, the show. _**

* * *

><p>Prompt from Lily (guest): Ice Cream<p>

"Hey, Thalia, can we stop for ice cream?"

"Penelope, I'm filming Orientation. Can't ice cream wait?"

"No. Pleeease, Thals?" The voice grew whinier.

"Don't call me _Thals_ unless you want me to call you _Penel_, okay?"

"Okay," the girl called Penelope muttered.

Suddenly, a stampede of footsteps is heard, and a chorus of "Ice cream? We're getting ice cream?"

A sigh. "I guess we are."

Cheering overrode Thalia's other sigh.


	71. I Hate Percy Day

Prompt from Gabbie519: I Hate Percy Day

* * *

><p>"I HATE PERCY! I HATE PERCY!" It's a crowd, chanting. Several "Whoop!"s were heard throughout, and occasionally they would all cheer as one.<p>

A loud crashing noise made the crowd ecstatic.

"GROVER?" Indistinguishable through the crowd's chanting.

"Yeeaaah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Filming a hay sculpture of Percy burn."

"WHY?"

"Umm, not that I'm participating in I Hate Percy Day, nope."

"Grover!"

A bleating sound, sharp. "Okay, okay! Thalia paid me twenty bucks to film the Burning and then give it to Percy for his birthday anonymously!" A static sound, then yelping. "Stop hitting me!"

A muttering, then another cheer from the crowd as a roaring sound starts.

"Wait... Why are _you_ here, Annabeth?"

A yell of "I'm not!" and the pounding of footsteps and several yells of "Don't just _push past me_!" that came from the crowd, and a sigh from behind the camera as the roaring sound continues.


	72. Time Travel & Van Gogh

Prompt from MaraLovesPeanutButter: Time Travel and Van Gogh (_Glad you think so, by the way!_)

* * *

><p>"So you know what this museum makes me think about?"<p>

"No, Percy. But I expect you're going to tell us." Grover, his tone dry. Light footsteps are in the background, the occasional murmur. Percy's voice is the loudest, and there's a slight echo.

"It makes me think about Van Gogh— ya know, the guy who chopped his ear off and painting the sky all fancy?"

"Wow, you actually know Van Gogh?" Annabeth, sounding surprised and delighted.

"Yeah, and I was thinking, what if we time-traveled back to see him? Like, ask about how life is with one ear and all that."

There was a pause, where a tour guide could be heard giving facts in a grand manor.

"Well—" Annabeth was cut off by an excited squeal.

"Y'know, Percy, I think he was a demigod, so we could fight monsters with him!"

Two excited squeals this time. Faintly, Annabeth muttered, "The TARDIS should be popping up around the corner any second now..."


	73. Poking & British Tea

Prompt from Lily: Poking and British Tea

* * *

><p>A giggle, then a cough, a very 'I Have Something To Say' cough.<p>

"I, Percy Jackson, approve this message." After Percy's words, which were said in a voice that was deepened and said in a newscaster-type accent, there was flute music and another voice.

"If you love watching the sunrise and normal _but boring_ coffee, then Satyr Brand British Tea is right for y—"

A very confused "Uh" cut Grover off (who had been speaking in a very bad British accent) and then, "What makes it so _British_?"

A sigh, then, "Cut!" from Grover. Foot-, or, rather, hoof-steps, light as if on grass, walked away from the camera.

"It's British, Nico, because it's the kind where you add cream and sugar and is best served with little biscuits. It's really quite—"

A sharp, rather loud laugh cut him off. "Biscuits?" Nico, very amused.

"It's nothing to joke about!" Hoofsteps approached the camera, and a yell of "From the top!" lead to Percy's mini announcement. After was the flute music, although this time it was a little more angry.

"If you love watching—"

"Hey! Quit poking me!" Percy, from right behind the camera. "Nico, seriously, this is _important_."

A snort from next to the camera. "Because a 'British tea' commercial is _so _crucial to... Anything."

"Yes! It is! And if you don't quit poking me I'll—"

"You'll...?" Nico, amused and taunting.

"I'll poke you back!" A snicker, then an abrupt "Ow!" and then a slight crashing noise as the camera, no doubt, hit the grass.

"G-uy-s!" Grover, whining, hoofsteps coming closer. "Can you stop having a poke war for five— Ow!"

Two snickers, then a crash that sounded like a glass and wood.

"My tea set! And my table! _My British tea_!"

Grover's sobs caused the other two to erupt in laughter.


	74. Sneakers vs Tennis Shoes

Prompt from PandaPillowPet: Sneakers vs Tennis shoes

* * *

><p>It began with a bouncing sound, like a ball being hit, back and forth rhythmically. In the background, there were murmurs, though mostly it was silent. There could be a man heard saying. "Point!" as the hitting stopped for a second. A buzzer, then Percy's voice.<p>

"Do you know what brand their sneakers are?"

"Actually, I think they're _tennis shoes_, not technically sneakers."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes, Percy, there– uh, Annabeth, _is_ there a difference between sneakers and tennis shoes?"

An exasperated sigh. "I don't know, Nico. Can't you guys just watch the match?"

"Not until I know if there's a difference!" Percy, sounding very alarmed.

"Just look it up!"

There was a loud "Ssh!" from several others, and a whispered "Sorry, they're mentally unhinged."

"Wha– I am not mentally unhinged!" The shout came from both Percy and Nico.

"I dunno, guys, I think they're actually just called _sneaks_."

"Shut _up_, Grover!"


	75. Spiders & the Athena Cabin

Prompt from Love-Life-And-Strategy: Spiders and the Athena Cabin

It begins with a scream.

"WHY ARE THERE SPIDERS ALL OVER MY PAPERS?"

Laughter from behind the camera, then, "See, Katie, I told you this would be fun."

"I don't know, Connor... Those spiders were rather essential to the plant's growth–" Katie, sounding worried.

"Dude. You have plant powers... You can just make them grow... Chiron granted us to bring them inside the camp bounds for _our _cabin, not the Athena cabin..."

"Oh, calm down... They're not gonna _know_–"

"CONNOR! KATIE! I CAN HEAR YOU!" A door slams, then what sounds like ten kids running starts towards the camera.

"Oh, crap."


	76. Lookalikes

Prompt from Gabbie519: "Percy looks like Harry Potter!"

* * *

><p>"Hey... You know what this exhibit and the Potter play–"<p>

"It's a musical."

"Oh-kay, Nico. You know what this Potter _musical _makes me think of?"

"No, Grove, what?"

An exasperated sigh. "Thals, don't call me 'Grove'. Haven't we gone over the nickname thing?"

A muttered "yes" and Grover said, "Okay. So it makes me think about how Percy looks like Harry Potter!"

Silence. Then, "Was I not just telling you that yesterday, Nico?" Thalia, very excited.

"No, I told you that first!" Annabeth, just as excited.

Someone cleared their throat.

"I believe _I _was the first to point it out."

"Oh, shut up, Percy."


	77. Dude

Prompt from Lily: "Dude, I am SERIOUSLY going to kill you." (_Can I just say that you've become my favorite reviewer? Not just because you have such enthusiasm, but because you said, "Yo." right after the fangirly-type comment. It seriously made my day. Also, I love putting Nico in, because, *whispers* He's my favorite character. Ssh. So I'm glad you like the Nico bits! You seriously rock, by the way._)

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Psst, Mr. Underworld."<p>

"Uh, hey, Percy..."

"Would you miiiiind..."

Silence for several moments.

"Er, would I mind _what_, exactly?"

"Oh. Would you mind giving an interview?"

"An interview... For what?"

"Olympus Weekly."

"Olympus– what? What is that?"

"The camp newspaper!"

"... So _why_ isn't it called Half-Blood Hill News?"

"BECAUSE OLYMPUS WEEKLY SOUNDED COOLER OKAY?"

"Uh, if you say so. Anyyyway, I have, er, _important _Underworldly... things... to do. 'Kay. Bye."

Footsteps, and Percy's muttering, "I just wanted an interview... Oh!" Percy's voice went from sad to very, very excited. "I'll do 'A Day In The Life Of Nico DiAngelo'! They'll love that!"

Someone cleared their throat from near the camera. "Uh, Percy, who are you talking to and what are you talking about?"

"Uh... Myself... And my newspaper!"

"You mean you're one-man newspaper?"

"...Shut up, Mark."

Angry footsteps lead away from someone laughing, then kids talking began in the background, along with a basketball bouncing.

"Hello, Hades cabin. Hello... Creepy... Skeleton... Ah. So." The sound of the camera hitting glass, then "Ah!" Leaves rustled. "Heh, almost fell."

Silence, then the sound of springs, as if someone had jumped on a mattress. Several moments of silence, then a knock. The springs again, then someone walking on hardwood floor. The door opened, and two "Hi"s as now someone else walked into the Hades cabin.

A gasp from behind the camera, then leaves rustling, and the sound of a door slamming open. Two simultaneous yells of "AhPercyWhat—?" Before Percy said, in a weird announcer-type accent, "So far we have found out that Nico DiAngelo, Prince of the Underworld himself, eats bagels with a girl. What is this girl's name? How about I—"

"Leave?" Nico, menacing. Footsteps, a yell of "Ow dude that's my wrist you really have a killer grip" and the door slammed.

"_What _exactly were you doing?"

"Getting my 'A Day In The Life Of Nico' thing for my news—"

"Oh my gods! I am seriously going to kill you! Can you leave me alone? _Please_?"

"Oh, um, sure."

A sigh. "Thanks."

Footsteps could be heard, a door opening, and, briefly, Nico saying, "Sorry, Percy, ya know, kinda a–" before the door closed. A sigh from behind the camera.

"Well what am I supposed to do now?"

Suddenly, a roar of kids yelling, and the clamor of metal hitting metal.

"Oh, right, there are viciously violent battles every couple hours around here."

The roaring got louder, and faintly, there was Percy saying, in a sing-song type voice, "At least there weren't any skeleton warriors this time."


	78. Bonfire Fridays

Prompt from Anon13: Fire & "Percy is _whipped_."

* * *

><p>It begins with a few <em>crack<em> sounds, as if sticks were being broken. Then mumbled words, "I don't get why you're having me film this, it's dark."

A light cackle in response to Annabeth's words. "It won't be for long!"

"Well that's not forbidding..." Annabeth grumbled.

"Aw, Annabeth, don't make Percy's surprise un... fun." That was Grover.

A mumbled, "Because fun is totally a word that _ever_ applies to Percy's surprises" was accompanied by a whacking sound. "Dude, calm down." That had to be Thalia.

"You know I'm missing important Hunter duties for this?"

"_I'm _missing important Friday television for this."

"I'm missing important _Juniper _duties for this!"

Silence, then laughter as the group (including Grover, from the bleating), and Percy yelled, "Okay! It's done!"

A light roaring sound, and then a few "ooh"s and "ah"s. Then, Grover bleating in laughter.

"Hey, Grover, don't diss Percy's... Annabeth sculpture."

"It's not even... it doesn't even look like her!"

"It's made from sticks, okay? It's hard to sculpt from sticks!"

"It's okay." That was Annabeth, soothing Percy. He grumbled something that sounded like "they're always making fun of me" and Thalia started laughing.

"Man, Percy is _whipped_."

"Uh," Grover said, confusion evident. "What's 'whipped'?" There was a whisper, and "Oh", and Percy's "G-uy-s!" and the group erupted in laughter again.

"We should always have Bonfire Fridays, you guys."


	79. Cheese

Prompt from Haut Banane: Cheese

* * *

><p>It begins with several screams, all of the same thing.<p>

"EEEW!"

There was the sound of a stampede, of a hundred plus footsteps running on dirt. Doors slammed open, hinges creaked, and there was a chorus of complaints. Hoofsteps on a wooden porch overrode

the many campers.

"Does anybody have information about the sudden smell that has engulfed the camp?" came Chiron's voice, booming.

There was silence, save for the few murmured "I wish I did so I could kill the ones who created it" and then there was a sudden "WHOOP!" and the sound of an obnoxiously loud high-five.

There was a shocked silence, more foreboding. Like the calm before a storm.

They all yelled, "CONNOR! TRAVIS! STOP TRAINING NEW HERMES CHILDREN!"


	80. Bored

Prompt from Lily: Bored. (_I will take the awesome seriously then. As for the girl, I have no idea. I just made her up. As for the bagels, they just rule. So. And, you can review without leaving a prompt, so if you don't have any ideas, that's fine. I appreciate your reviews either way!_)

* * *

><p>It begins with a series of the <em>ping<em> that was signified with a basketball bouncing. It was a little bit away from the camera. From behind the camera came a faint voice, Grover's: "See, I told you he was bored... He's been doing this for the past week, every day."

"Mmm... I guess it would work... but I doubt that he will go for it..."

"Aw, Percy, of course he'll go for it! It's not like he's a sticker for the rules."

"... Did you just say _a sticker for the rules_? Who says that?"

"Um, me."

"Oh-kay. Well, let's go talk to him... Remind why we're taping this?"

"To catch his expression!"

There were footsteps as Percy and Grover approached the bouncing.

"Hey-o, Nico!" Grover yelled. The bouncing stopped.

"Uh, hey, Grover... Perce."

"Don't call me that!" Percy hissed, while Grover giggled.

"What do you guys want?" A ball bounced, then the _swish _of a net.

"Well, we thought we'd go have a... GUYS DAY!"

"A _what_?"

"He doesn't sound too excited, Grover..." Percy whispered.

"Er, a guys' night! We'll go out, do... guy things..."

"Guy things, like what? Eat?"

"Uh, yeah, sure!"

"How about... no. I may be bored, but I'm not _that _bored."

Footsteps lead away from the camera, and Grover said, "Well that didn't work."

* * *

><p>Sorry that this wasn't funny, I'm in a bit of a block. I might take a break, only a week, now that I'm at 80 chapters. Please leave constructive criticism, prompts, suggestions; all reviews are appreciated!<p> 


	81. Fangirling

Prompt from NoNamePleaseJustHereToWrite: Fangirling

* * *

><p>There was a deafening shriek, as the beginning music to a song came on.<p>

"Hello New York!" More screams met the British-accented words. Several names were being chanted. As the song began, voices from behind the camera said, "I'm so glad we got these seats!"

"But I can't see Harry's face clear enough..."

"_I _can. And _Zayn._"

"That's because you don't have some seven-foot-tall _freak of nature _in front of you."

"Um, that freak of nature could beat you up in a minute..."

"I'd like to see him try!"

"I'd like someone from the audience to c'mon up here on the stage with us!"

Shrieks met the performer's words.

"Oh! Oh!"

"Percy, he's not gonna pick you!"

"_Shut up Nico he will pick me and we will go off into the sunset as I tour with them_."


	82. Time for an IKEA advantage!

Prompt from Lily: Spearmint gum and Bed Sheets (_Well, I love when you leave reviews! So you keep doing that, 'kay?) _

_To Guest Reviewer: That they are, and it seems you also have a great taste in TV shows!_

_Okay, to the chapter._

* * *

><p>"Hey! Grover, you're filming this, right?"<p>

"Yep. See all those birds? They're so cool and just flapping around like whee–"

There was a cackle. "Good. I've always wanted to have an IKEA advantage."

"Um, Percy... I think you mean _adventure_."

"Oh. Right. Let's go have an _IKEA adventure_!"

There was a sigh as someone (no doubt Percy) ran and yelled "OPEN SESAME!"; there was the quiet _whir _of an automatic door.

"You know, we have to go after him..."

"But Annie," Thalia whined. "Do we really _have _to? I mean... would it really be that sad if we just lost him in IKEA?"

"Aw, Thalia, don't you want to jump out of closets and scare some children?"

"Uh, no, Nico, that's probably just you and p–"

"That sounds awesome!" Grover yelped, and there was a sigh from the background.

After the _whir _of the automatic door, there was a blast of rather loud chatter, and Nico sang loudly, "Percy, come out come out wherever you are!"

"Guys, come over here! They have _rows of beds_!"

"But do they have giant chairs?"

There was a faint sound of someone falling on a bed, and a yelp.

"Grover, you just sat on me!"

"Oh. _That _would explain the–"

There as a sudden shriek. "Look!" from Annabeth.

"Yeah? It's just... sheets..." came Percy's reply.

"They are not _just sheets_, Percy. Come _smell _them."

"What?" The other four said, their voices thick with confusion.

"Annabeth, have the Stolls been near any of your food lately?"

"Nooo, just come smell these sheets."

A sigh. "Okay..."

There was a moment of silence, then, a semi-loud statement of "I need these sheets! I have claimed them in the name of SPARTA!" A cough came from behind the camera. "Or, you know, Poseidon."

"Why do you 'claim these sheets'?" Nico asked, and Thalia mumbled something that made someone whack her.

"You guys need to smell them. Then you'll know."

"Oh-kay." There were little rustling sounds as each smelled then sheets. It was silent for a bit, then, each yelled around the same time,

"I need these sheets!"

"WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY?"

"I– these are just– I– arg!"

"How do they _do that_?"

Satisfied, Percy said, "See?"

Annabeth grumbled, "I liked them first..."

There was a large rustling as they all left the bed area, and as Nico yelled, "To the closets!" Annabeth grabbed the camera and when Grover protested, hit him with it. Right after, she said, in a news-reporter-type fashion:

"So Percy, what was your opinion about the– _sheets_?"

"They were so awesomemazingtastic!"

"Not a word, Ponyboy."

"... Wait, how'd we get from spearmint-smelling sheets to calling me– what exactly did you call me...?

"Well that's all the time we have for today! Do do do de doo do... do."


	83. The Tragedy

Prompt from Lily: Squirrels and Peanut Butter on Enchiladas

* * *

><p>"Hey, Grover?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Why are you putting peanut butter on your enchilada?"

"So the squirrels don't steal it."

"Oh. Alright."

"Wait, you actually get it? Huh, usually I have to explain it more."

"No, actually, I don't get it... Not really..."

Grover sighed. "Well, you see, The Tragedy happened a couple weeks ago, when we were in Montreal with Thalia, lookin' for Canadian demigods."

"Oh, yeah, we _really _shouldn't try to do that again."

"Well, we all agreed they seemed perfectly normal at first. Anyway, when we were at the rest stop and I ran across the street to get some Mexican food, I did buy an enchilada. The thing is, once I got outside, a squirrel jumped from a tree _right on my enchilada_. As if that wasn't worse enough, the squirrel took my enchilada! Right out my hands! All of the cheesy deliciousness, gone! So for the past couple of weeks, I've been researching what squirrels don't like, and that's why I have put peanut butter on my... Percy, where's my enchilada?"

"Oh! Uh, when you were telling your little story there, I was kinda filming these little squirrels doing squirrel things, and, um, one just ran up and took it... But it was so quick! Like the Flash! I didn't even realize it was happening until it was up the tree, cackling at me!"

"Arg! Why do squirrels have to be so _evil_?" There was a faint sobbing sound, then it stopped suddenly. There was the noise of something hitting a tree. "Take that you evil squirrels! That's for taking my enchilada! _Again!_"

* * *

><p><em>(To Lily: Whoop, another awesome! Well... maybe... they could be in the Hypnos cabin... But ssh. Well thank you for random ideas! I had a friend for was obsessed with squirrels, too, but unfortunately she was also obsessed with Justin Bieber and calling my "Sharoni Macaroni", so she's probably not as cool as your friend. It actually has been raining lately, but it's been off and on, sometimes pouring, sometimes not. That's more annoying than just flat-out pouring, in my opinion.)<em>


	84. Rollerskatin' Time

Prompt from No-percabeth-is-no-life: Rollerskates

* * *

><p>"Okay, we need to get this on film! How have you never gone rollerskating before? It's a basic thing kids do!"<p>

"Well, Percy, if you haven't noticed yet, I haven't had the most _normal _childhood." Annabeth's voice was sarcastic, but a little hard to hear, since the sound of kids laughing and music in the background. Skates were hitting the wooden panel flooring, and there was giggling.

"Well, then today's the first day of your new childhood!" Percy sounded upbeat, very different from Annabeth, who sounded scared and wary as she said,

"But these skates only have one row of wheels... I need the four-wheel one..."

"Nah, just come out onto the rink! I can help you if you need it."

"I can't..."

There was a crash, suddenly, and cut off their conversation. A loud, "WHOOP! ROLLERSKATIN' TIME!" and then someone crashed into Percy.

"Grover? Nico? What're you– why are you here?"

"Thalia told me you guys were rollerskating tonight, so we decided to come over and par-tay!."

"Er–"

Their whoops went farther away from the camera, and after a few moments of silence there was a burst of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just a thank-you to everyone who's been reviewing, favorite-ing, and following this story! I really appreciate everything. **


	85. Swifties

Prompt from Guest: Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>"So this is how it's going to be, huh?" Thalia's voice was low and menacing.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to keep all the _better _shirts for yourself. Leaving us fans to not having the shirts we _deserve_."

"Ma'am, I am just an attendant, I do not control what shirts they put out here."

"Oh, don't lie to me with that 'I Have a Southern Accent So I'm Better than You' tone!"

"I– I don't have a Southern accent, I'm from Jersey..."

"Likely story!"

From behind the camera, Grover whispered, "C'mon, Thalia, let's just go to a different stall–"

"No! I know he has the T-Swift shirts! We were _just _at the concert, why wouldn't they have the good concert shirts out here?"

"Because they're a stall for Kelly McKelly..."

There was a moment of silence, then, "Well."

As the camera went towards a loud crowd chanting "Tay-lor! Tay-lor!", the attendant from the stall whispered, "Swifties."


	86. Cereal Scandal

Prompt from Lily: "I had a Pop-Tart! She didn't make me eat cereal!"

* * *

><p>"Guys! Stop filming the birds! I have an <em>announcement for you<em>!"

It was Nico, and his voice was almost overrode with the sound of birds. Four people said in almost-unison: "What's the announcement Nico?" After a moment of rather shocked, creeped out silence, Nico replied, "I was just down visiting the Underworld–"

"Oooh, the Underworld," what sounded like Grover and Thalia.

"Uh, yeah. So, I was down there, waiting for Demeter to pop down and say, 'Let's eat some cereal' but she never did! And no one else said anything... So I grabbed a Pop-Tart... and I _ate it_. And Demeter didn't pop up, she didn't incinerate the Pop-Tart or _anything_."

"Wow, Nico... you sound so proud..."

"Yes, Thalia, I am pretty proud."

"Well, alright then. Why don't you go... eat more Pop-Tarts?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Percy! I'm gonna go do that!"

Nico ran away, and a couple sighs came from near the camera.

"That kid is just strange sometimes."

* * *

><p><strong>TO ALL MY READERS: I HAVE NOT READ THE NEW PJO SERIES THAT INVOLVES JASON, PIPER, AND LEO. I HAVE ONLY PARTIALLY READ THE FIRST ONE, ENOUGH TO KNOW WHO IS WHO AND WHAT HAPPENED. SO IF ANYONE WAS LOOKING FORWARD FOR ME TO MENTION ANY ONE OF THESE NEW CHARACTERS, I MOST LIKELY WILL NOT BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW THE CURRENT PLOT, SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO MENTION THEM, PLEASE GIVE ME A MINI-PLOT ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON. OKAY. THANKS.<strong>

* * *

><p>(To Lily: Well, I hope you know that means Kindles are against enchiladas. It's a really big scandal. Haha, my dentists office doesn't have good Wi-Fi either, and even if we show up on time they always take forever for us to go in. Even when there's only one other person there! I swear, they're out to get me. Anyyway. I have no idea how to spell Belieber, and I thought not. New England weather is just as strange. It changes like every two minutes, just when you get used to how it is. Well that's always fun, pronouncing I's weirdly. (Chappies makes me read in an Irish accent...) Whoo, Hall of Heroes. At first I thought that was a superhero convention... Which it is technically. I didn't read the Kane Chronicles, but I generally know what they're about due to my friend Christian who also read the new PJOJason Piper Leo series. Oh, right. (Read above)

I also liked TTC, especially because I didn't like TSOM, and the fourth book I only read once and... it was average... and even though the final book was good, I liked the intro to Nico. Not having Wi-Fi is... _horrible_. *Shudders*. And SoN is... Son of Neptune? I didn't read it, sorrry. Unless it's the fist one, in which case, I didn't read it... thoroughly. Read... above. yeah. Well, then, you'll probably have died from that. Soul food? Alright. I'm good with that. I am a girl, and I totally feel how you'd feel awkward, since I... feel awkward... every minute of the day, in public, cuz I'm that cool. Yeeeup. I don't watch it, never have, but it seems alright. Oh, why does everyone want to take over the world with waffles... Sigh. MOA, I uh don't know what that is. The long dash mark is something on the chapter-put-in... thing. For the users. And stuff.)

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and TO MY READERS: sorry if you read the word count and had a moment of "OMG she actually did a chapter that was not only 400-ish words? YES!" Sorrryy, again. But you did get an announcement! I'll try to make the next chapter funny, and long. So. Adios. (Oh and that means "I ate three tacos" for those of you out there who don't know what 'Adios' means. Be sure to tell your aunts and grandparents.) Oh, I don't know.<strong>


	87. There are food historians?

Prompt from LolMeToDeath: Nico's random lemon facts (for this I did a bit of research. Did you know that there are entire cites dedicated to lemon facts?)

* * *

><p>"So, you know, the only thing bad about visiting national monuments is how... quiet... it gets."<p>

"Well, that's probably because people like to think while looking at monuments!" Annabeth said sharply. "Because people like thinking about the architecture!"

"Uh-huh," replied Percy, sounding bored. "Were you really going to follow-up on that after mentioning architecture, knowing that the other three of us don't care for it?" There was a low, growl-type noise. "I mean, not as much as you do."

"So, Percy, how do you recommend we make visiting exquisite monuments more _fun _for you _simpletons_?"

"Lemon spit is an anagram for simpleton!"

"Uh, what, Nico?"

"Lemon trees bloom and have fruit all year round."

"That's, uh, nice?"

"And each tree can produce between 500 to 600 lemons in a year."

"Nico, why–?"

"Lemons are great for sore throats. That's why some cough drops are lemon flavored."

"Er–"

"Food historians say lemons have been used and eaten around the Mediterranean from as early as the first century."

"There are food historians?" Grover whispered.

"Lemons prevent scurvy, which was common among sailors and pirates because of their lack of vitamin C while on the sea."

"Hehe, vitamin C... the sea..."

"The British Navy still makes ships carry enough lemons for each sailor to have enough each day."

"Well, that's interesting–"

"California and Arizona produce 95% of the entire crop used by the US."

There was a bit of silence, to see if Nico would start sprouting more facts. When he didn't, Percy said,

"How did you know all that?"

"The lemon is the first insect bite repellant. And how did you _not _know all that?"

"Well, since I don't devote my life to finding lemon facts–"

"A good way of adding flavor to fish is adding lemon juice."

"Arg! Can he be stopped?!" Grover yelled.


	88. Really? At 1 am? & an announcement

Prompt from Gabbie519: Sleep

To **The Avian-Olympian: **how else could that be taken...? Just wondering if you had something in mind

To **Morg224**: I will get to your prompt, don't worry! I'm just having a bit of trouble with it, how to make it worthy of being a chapter and such.

**TO ALL: PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

><p>It begins with a giggle, followed by someone hissing, "Ssh! You're gonna ruin this!"<p>

"Ssh yourself," someone said. "You guys always bring me along with you, Connor, so it's not even my–"

"Both of you, just shut up!" Travis said, annoyance obvious.

"Sorry."

He sighed. "Okay. So, Michael, you've gone with us on PR's before."

"PR's?"

He sighed again. "Prank Runs! So you've gone on these before, so you know not to be _too _stupid."

"So for this prank," Connor cut in, "We're going to go on the Demeter cabin's roof, so don't fall through."

"Don't fall through?" Michael's voice was squeaky.

"It's made of weaved vines. It's pretty sturdy, but... there have been incidents..."

"Okay! Now really, shut up, we're here."

There was silence, then a sound of crunching leaves and a yelp.

"He fell off, didn't he."

"Yup."

There was the sound of leaves crunching and general 'climbing' sounds for five minutes or so. Then, "We're here!" followed by a whacking sound.

"So you definitely don't know what _be quiet we're sneaking around _means, do you?"

"Obviously not," Connor replied, upbeat despite being whacked.

"So what we're gonna do is–"

Travis was interrupted by a sound of leaves crunching, and then yelling. There was a crash as the three boys fell onto the floor of the Demeter cabin.

"Dude! We're trying to sleep here!"

"Or at least we _were_."

"Why do you have to run off doing pranks at one in the morning?! Can't they be at nine or something?"

"This is the third time this month!"

"Don't you guys ever sleep?"

"Obviously not!" Connor chirped, followed by a whacking sound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am going to be taking a break from chapters since I need to work on my essay for school. I might add a short chapter, but if I don't get to your prompt, don't worry! I will eventually. I just need to focus on this. This is also a warning that come September, I won't be posting as much, probably just on weekends or the occasional weekday. But since I'll have more time to work on them, the chapters will more thought-out, longer, hopefully funnier, and will probably post 2-5 chapters during the weekends. It all depends on my school workload. So this is probably the last chapter for a little while.**


	89. Nico's Flirting Tirade

Prompt from Morg224: Nico, Flirting, and Purple

**A/N: So I decided to do this chapter, because the block disappeared for it (and it switched out for a block in my essay writing... Oh well.)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Grover, can you just film me?"<p>

"Doing what?" His voice got a lot more excited (and higher pitched). "Did you learn a new Underworld power?!"

"Er, no, I just want you to film me... walking around..."

"Oh. Well that's boring."

"But you're gonna do it anyway because right now all you're doing is watching grass?"

"Yeah, let's just go..."

There was a bit of silence, people talking in the distance, the occasional laugh or basketball bouncing. There was a not-so-bloody-murder type scream, followed by someone yelling, "Why is there a boar's head?!" Grover laughed from behind the camera and said, "Newbies."

There was a ssh-ing noise from Nico, then he cleared his throat in an obnoxious way.

"You must be a fish cause I'm _reelin' you in_." There was a bit of silence, where Nico was no doubt making weird, trying-to-be-seducing eye contact. Then–

_Smack. _

There was a loud slapping sound that. Footsteps stormed away from the camera (and Nico, who was probably very red and trying to cover his embarrassment.)

Grover started cracking up, and Nico grumbled something about that just being a warm up.

Some more footsteps, Grover saying hey to some other satyrs, who bleated back, and then Nico hissing at Grover to stop walking and wait to _be amazed_.

"Hey, Penelope."

"Oh, hey, Nico..."

"Did you know that–"

"Look, before you even start, I'm in the Hunters. So... just stop before you get embarrassed."

She walked away, and Grover laughed again.

This went on for about five more minutes, each time Nico ending up shot down, Grover laughing.

After being slapped for the fifth time, Grover commented, "How do you still have pick-up lines?"

"Dude, I have a list of forty-two."

"Really? Like, legit?"

"Like, legit."

"Oh. Where did you get all of them?"

"Uh, not following some Hermes guys around..."

"Oh, Nico."

"Oh, Grover. Don't give me that _I pity you _look."

"Wha– Fine. I pity you."

"... Why did you only say 'pity' in a British accent?"

"Oh my gosh why do you question everything I do you're worse than Juniper and she's not behind me is she oh good–"

A voice cut off Grover's rant. "Hey, you're Nico, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. You're–?"

"Morgan. I spoke to Chiron, and he told me you'd be a good person to talk to about the Morpheus cabin? Are you a son of Morpheus?"

"Oh, no. I'm Hades's son."

"Oh, you're _that _Nico."

Grover snickered. Nico ignored him.

"Yeah, _that _Nico."

"Well, I don't think you smell like cabbage. I don't know what Thalia was talking about."

"Cabbage–?"

Morgan laughed, and Grover interrupted. "Is your hair naturally purple?"

There was a bit of silence while Nico was most likely giving Grover a death stare and Morgan was probably giving him an are-you-serious look.

"Uh, no. I dyed it a couple months ago."

There was a light cough from behind the camera, and Grover said defensively, "Well you never know what happens with Morpheus' genes..."

"Well, this has been _smashing_, but I do have to find my cabin. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh, yeah, it's actually near mine..." They walked off, and Grover grumbled, (presumably to himself), "Why can _she _say only one thing in a British accent?"


	90. This is made from WHAT?

Prompt from The Avian-Olympian: Percy eating sushi

(To **PandaPillowPet**: Yeeeep. Pretty much.)

* * *

><p>It begins with Percy mumbling, "I don't get why it's so weird that I've never eaten sushi..."<p>

"Are you kidding me?! It is _so weird_! I need to document you eating it for the first time! Hey Grover, Thalia, c'mere. Explain to Percy why it's so important that he eats some sushi."

"Well, I've never had it..." Grover said cautiously. Annabeth snorted.

"That's different. You're part goat. Eating tin cans and chip bags is normal for you."

"You don't have to say it so harshly," Grover whimpered.

Thalia made a sound of disdain. "You need to eat sushi, Percy. It's something most _twelve year olds_ eat. You're what, seventeen? And you've never eaten sushi?"

"Well it's not like we had a jar in my kitchen that said 'Sushi Money,' you know."

There was a bit of silence, then Percy said, "You guys didn't actually have one of those, did you?"

"Pfff, no..."

"THALIA."

"No. I really didn't, swear to the big guy upstairs."

"Oh well this isn't really a time to bring up religion–"

Thalia scoffed. "I meant my dad."

"Ah."

"Hey." It was an unknown voice, from a guy around thirteen. "I got the sushi, Annabeth."

"Oh, thanks, Jeff. I guess I can look over the _incident _from last week now."

Grover whispered, "Incident? As in the chimera incident?"

"Ssh. Okay, Percy, you need to close your eyes and prepare yourself."

"It's just a California roll." Silence, a few appreciative Mmm's, and a little squealing, hopefully just from Annabeth.

"Y'know, that's actually really good."

"Right?" Thalia said. "And to think all it is, is fish and rice–"

"Wait, _what?_ This is made from _what_?"

"It's made from fish and rice..."

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THIS? I'm _related _to fish! I just– I just ate–AAH!"

"Well, _I _didn't expect is first time trying sushi would end in him hysterically running away."


	91. We should crash parties more often

Prompt(s) from ButterflyFlyToMe: Screaming little girls, clown makeup, birthday, pancakes, the Lorax, bubblegum, nail polish, commas, math tests, leather jackets. (_I actually haven't been to IKEA, so I had no idea they actually existed! That's really cool.)_

* * *

><p>It begins with a shrieking; not an OMG-there's-a-giant-spider-can-we-panic-now shriek, but a laughing shriek. In the background, a movie can be heard; some of the dialogue was about wanting to find real trees. A few people can be heard talking about commas and how, in a recent handout, there was an absence of them, which apparently irked some teenage girl. There was next a debate about what was worse: essays that required proper spelling and grammar (the nerve), or math tests. Four out of the five teenagers agreed that the essays were worse; a goat bleating followed the defense of essays.<p>

The girls from the group soon diverged onto the topic of bubblegum scented nail polish, which caused one of the guys to make a rather girly squeal; he then clears his throat loudly and begins to talk about a recent football game, causing the other two guys to laugh. One of the girls teasingly asks him if he was going to join the other little girls with watching The Lorax and making birthday pancakes; this caused the rest of the group to squeal in excitement, "Birthday _pancakes_?!" One of the girls clears her throat and says, "I mean, whoa, cool."

"Translation: Look how punk and tough I am in this leather jacket, birthday pancakes don't even make an impression on me... I crush soda cans with my head and I'm proud..."

Their laughing was interrupted by screaming little girls, and a guy defensively saying, "Hey, it's just clown make-up! It's not that bad!"

More laughter; one said, "You know, we should crash birthday parties more often."


	92. An Old Memory

Prompt from Kitsune Jackson: Baby Luke, a tree, and a talking winged shoe

* * *

><p>It begins with a static noise. Just a light static, like a clear wrap over the tape. The voice that spoke next was grainy, and high-pitched. But not an annoying high-pitched voice; it was more of a child's voice.<p>

"Mummy, what will happen if I can't get down?"

"Oh, Luke, there's a ladder. You'll be okay."

"But what if the shoes come back?"

"What shoes?" May Castellan sounded skeptical and wary.

"The talking winged shoes! They were fighting with each other... Called each other George and Martha."

"Have they ever shown up before?" There was an edge to her voice, but Luke's was still carefree and wasn't focused. There were light swishing sounds as wind rustled leaves.

"No, just that once."

"Well, be sure to tell mummy if you see them again, okay? I'm just going make a phone call..."

There was a gentle noise as the camera was set down. From a bit off, there was a light humming. Just as a light sound of wings and a female voice said, "George, I told you we weren't supposed to visit... The mother will be triggered and..."

A sudden static cut off the grainy video noise.

_Click_.

* * *

><p>sorry if that made no sense to anybody…<p>

it didn't make sense to me either.


	93. A HalfBlood Hill News Network Broadcast

Prompt(s) from Gabbie519: _WOW!_ Percy thinks!; Love story by Taylor Swift; Thalia acting as an interviewer

(And an idea from Kaytlan's review)

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dun de dun dun. <em>News-station worthy music plays from near the camera, followed by Thalia saying very dramatically, "Today in Half-Blood Hill News, we have interviews with the newest batch of campers, some of them from Morpheus, Euphrosyne, and Apollo. Now, here's Grover with the weather."

"Ah, Thalia, we all know that _I _don't do the weather. I talk about the upcoming satyr news," Grover said, sounding a bit worried. (Most likely worried by what Thalia would do to him for correcting her.)

"Yeah, okay, then how about you just– review a song, just for like, today, since I misplaced my meteorologist."

"Er– Okay, why not. Any particular genre–?"

"Here, I'll just play the first song on your iPod, then you'll tell us about it."

"Wait–"

Music started playing; a guitar, and a faint almost drum-like noise. _"We were both young, when I first saw you–" _

"HEY, turn it off!"

Thalia snickered. "Well, there you have it, folks."

There was a rush of sound, like water in a tsunami. There were a couple screams, but someone yelled out that there wasn't any actual water. Then they gasped.

"Where is my son?"

"I– Ah– Poseidon– I guess he's– eating gyros? It is lunch." Grover said, his voice shaking slightly.

"So he's still sleeping, then?"

"Ah– yeah."

Whoever was filming followed Poseidon (along with the camp) to Percy's cabin. There was knocking (or, more appropriately, banging) and Percy's voice yelled from inside. "Go away, Grover!"

"Percy, I need to talk to you."

There were noises that made it obvious Percy was scrambling.

"Oh, hello, Dad..."

"Did you really eat _sushi_?"

"I– It– But– _They made me_!"

"Mr. Poseidon, we merely suggested Percy expand his eating habits."

"Thalia!"

"We'll speak later." There was the water rushing noise again, and then it was stone-dead-quiet, as if someone had just been murdered.

Except for Thalia's hysterical laughter.

"Really, I'm glad I can't eat _lightning _or anything." Suddenly, the news-station music played again, and Thalia said in her best newscaster voice, "So what does Perseus Jackson think of what just happened?"

"Ooh, I can tell you!" Percy's voice was sarcastic and the tiniest bit higher pitched. "'Wow,' Percy thinks, 'My friends are a–"

"WELL THAT'S ALL THE TIME WAS HAVE FOR TODAY! Thank you, folks, until next time! This has been a Half-Blood-Hill News Network Broadcast!"


	94. Is it a Requirement to be Annoying?

Prompt from oOStarryEyedOo: Carnival (_Hey, I'm getting better! Didn't you see that expert chopsticking at the conveyor? Yeah. That's what I thought.)_

* * *

><p><em>Laughter, carnies yelling "Step right up!", and the swirling noises of rides. <em>It's the background noise to the closest conversation, which was a collection of teenagers debating about what rides to go on.

"We _have _to go on the Freak-Out!"

"What? Thalia, are you _mental_? I went on that once, and I closed my eyes for most of it, but when I opened my eyes at one point _things weren't right_."

"What does that even–" She sighed. "Okay. How about... the Pirate Boat ride?"

"_No! _It goes _upside-down_! It flips over! And all that protects you is a bar!"

"Percy, it does not flip over. I have never seen them flip over, and I have been to a bunch of carnivals."

"I saw one flip over once," he said adamantly.

"Okay, how about the Cyclone? All that happens is it spins, and gravity helps keep you in place."

"No, Nico, that one's _boring_–"

"HEY there kids, come and play! You win every time!"

"Is it a job requirement for a carnie for their voices to be extremely annoying?"

"Probably."

"Hey, so, we're going on rides, yeah?"

"We have to go on the ferris wheel!"

"And the slide!"

"The _slide_?" Thalia sounded bored and I'm-way-too-good-for-that.

"Yeah, the slide. It's the best ride!" Grover sounded overly excited. "It's not like it's only ten feet tall."

"The ferris wheel is taller..." Annabeth murmured.

"_Fine_, we'll go on the ferris wheel. And then, the Freak-Out!"

"NO!"


	95. DiAngelo and the Nutcracker

Prompt from Lily: Nico being dragged to a ballet performance

* * *

><p>It's rather silent, just a few murmurs. Not library- or museum-quiet, though, because the person who was preparing the camera was talking rather loudly.<p>

"Really, Nico, it's just _ballet_. It's not a two-year-contract saying you have to do gymnastics while singing opera."

"But Annabeth, why couldn't you take Percy? Or Thalia? Or one of your girl friends?"

"Be-_cause_, I already dragged Percy to that King Leer play last week, Thalia would knock me out so I couldn't even complete the sentence if I asked 'There's a ballet–'. And, have you noticed that I don't really have that many girly girl friends."

"Yeah, well, you could go alone–"

"What, and look like some lonely old cat lady?"

"You're only sixteen, not that _old_."

"Oh, shut up."

"You know, you're not legally allowed to film things like performances in theaters."

Annabeth made a weird, growly-type sound.

_Click_.

The camera was un-paused as clapping filled the theater. The echoed noise was overlapped by Annabeth saying, "So, DiAngelo, did you enjoy the performance?"

"Well, _Chase_, I did, actually."

"Ooh, Mr. Undead liked the Nutcracker?" She sniggered. "Appropriately named, if you think about it–"

"Annabeth, you better shut up, because– the ballerinas were just really _graceful_, and did you see how high they jumped, and–"

Annabeth sniggered again.


	96. The Zoo

Prompt(s) from Chezzy123: Butterflies, zoos, birds, zebras, tacos

* * *

><p>"Look at it! It's magnificent!"<p>

"It's just a zoo, Annabeth."

"Not the _zoo_, Percy, the entrance building!"

"Er–"

"Wait, we're at a _zoo_? Like, the animal kind?"

"Oh, yeah, Grover, Percy didn't tell you where we were going?"

"Don't sound so Your-Puppy-Died, Annabeth. I like zoos!"

"You do? I figured you'd be pro-free the animals."

"Well, I am, but I like the butterfly gardens!"

"Butterfly–?"

"You've never heard of them?"

"Well, I visited a few in San Francisco, but I don't know if they have them in medium-sized _New York _ones."

"But–" Grover's voice grew sadder. "Do they at least have the birds? The giant cages and the birds?" He sounded six years old, and Annabeth's tone sounded like a mother's letting down their child from something they were really excited about.

"I think so. I hope so."

"I just hope they don't have zebras. They're always so _criticizing._" He bit into an apple, and walked away from the camera.

They sighed, and Annabeth said tiredly, "What _are _we going to do with him?


	97. Red, Red, Red

Prompt from Lily: Red pants, red velvet ice cream cake, and Annabeth

* * *

><p>There are the noises of a shopping center: cart wheels, plastic bag noises, the <em>clunk <em>of someone close by heavily dropping a gallon of water, families arguing viciously over what flavor of Pop-Tart to buy...

There was a light humming, then someone singing with a slight bleating at the a's, "Walmart, Walmart, Wally-Wally-Walmart."

"Hey! Grove!"

"Hey! Annie!"

"Point taken. So can you– Wait. What are you_ doing_?"

"Filming this family scream at each other over what food to get."

"Er–"

"So what'd ya want?"

"Just for you to use the camera setting on that to take a picture of me in _these_."

"Uh, yeah, _about those_... Why are you wearing shiny red pants? And why are you wearing a read shirt, hat, and shoes?" There was a gasp. "Are you entering the Twizzler Contest?"

Annabeth sighed, probably missing Grover's attempt at sarcasm.

"Be_cause_, my dear Grover, they're velvety and _smell like red-velvet cake_."

"... And that's cool why?"

"It's– How can you not think that's cool?"

"I only like ice cream cake."

"But– Okay. So they smell like red velvet _ice cream _cake."

"Eh."

"_Eh?!" _

"Eh."


	98. Quest Meals on Wheels

Prompt from Sonofthetrigod: Penguin, peanut butter, and rice pudding

* * *

><p>It begins with the <em>whurr <em>of passing cars, the occasional I-just-ran-over-a-pothole noise, and Percy's meaningless droning.

"So, I said, there's obviously not a lion behind me!" He started laughing. "But this guy, he kept insisting, so I turned around and there was this chimera. So I said, 'Oh, that's just Bruce. He's my friend.'" Percy started cracking up; when no one else did, he cleared his throat and said, "So. Lunch."

"Ooh, yeah, I have this Ceaser salad!"

"Jus' some chip bags for me."

"... Why did you say that like a cowboy?"

"Because– Wait. Percy, what are you even eating?"

"It's this cool Penguine meal!"

"_What_?"

"They're awesome! They have these little penguins on their packaging and they come with foods in them, like Lunchables, but, you know, with penguins! This one has–"

"Peanut butter and jelly, cheese sauce, rice pudding, and prune juice."

There were various noises of disgust.

"Isn't it amazing?!"

* * *

><p>Oops that one was weird sorry<p> 


	99. No Hands Challenge

Prompt from Morg224: The 'Crew' doing the Oreo/Cookie Challenge

* * *

><p>"HOW DO YOU TURN THIS STRAIGHT FROM HADES MACHINE ON?!"<p>

"... Grover, it's already on..."

"Oh. Thank you, Annabeth." He cleared his throat, then said, "So, as I was saying, Nico, all we want you to do is place this cookie on your forehead, the try to get it in your mouth without using your hands!"

"And you'll be filming me?"

"And I'll be filming you!"

"Yeah, see, I'm not doing that weird No-Hands Challenge–"

"It's called the _Cookie Challenge_."

"Wait, I heard it was called the Oreo Challenge?"

"Ssh. Anyway, I'll do it first if you really don't want to." There were shuffling noises as Grover passed the camera to someone else. Judging by the quiet, sarcastic "Yeah this'll work _perfectly_", it was Thalia.

There was silence, then a "Ehhhh–" and then a "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Seems like that seems like a great way for me to embarrass myself on film."

"No! I swear, I could do it just fine yesterday! Percy! Show him how it's not a way to embarrass yourself!"

"Uh, okay."

Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Connor and Travis (who they called over) all failed.

On the brink of giving up, Grover said, discouraged, "How about you have one more example on how easy it is."

"Fine. HEY, Jeff!" There were footsteps.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know about the No-Hands–"

"_Cookie Challenge."_

"The Cookie Challenge?"

"Oh, yeah, it's–"

"Great!" Grover chimed in. "Can you show Nico how to do it?"

"Yeah." There was silence, then a muffled, "See?" He walked away.

Shocked silence, then Nico cracked up. "He just beat you _all_!" He walked away, still laughing.


	100. Mishmashed and Electrifying

Prompt from Sonofthetrigod: Ninjas, banana men, and bicycles; and "Nico, you're not a samurai!"

* * *

><p>"It was a normal day. People walked along the streets of New York with no idea what was in store."<p>

Thunderous drums play in the background of cars passing and horn's blaring.

"They had all heard the legend, at one time in their lives. But none ever dared believed what they heard was true."

The drums grew closer, and louder, with each word.

"Because they knew, oh they knew deep down, that if they stories were true, that their ordinary lives would change forever."

With a crash of dozens of drums being hit at the same time, the deeply-spoken words stopped. There was silence. Then–

Screams.

Screams with the background sound of wheels on concrete– not the rumble of car wheels, but lighter and skimming the asphalt. Dozens of bicycles rode through the New York traffic, although the sounds of the cars had stopped– almost as if someone had stopped all the car activity in the surrounding four blocks.

The wheels stopped, with the quietest sound of skidding imaginable. Collectively, it was as loud as one bicycle had skidded, and the voice came back– not booming as before, not as foreboding, but terror-stricken into an almost-whisper.

"They're here."

Footsteps– dozens of footsteps, lightly, not overridden by voices or pedestrian traffic– almost as if someone had knocked out the surrounding block. They echoed throughout the silence, skimming over the filthy sidewalks. As quickly as their rapid, quiet footsteps had started–

They stopped.

There were still quiet sounds of movement: a rustling as if through a bin, or a cart, or a vendor's stall.

Which, of course, only made the voice draw a frightened breath, and say, in the quietest but still audible voice he could muster, "The Banana Men."

Faintly the drums beat twice; echoed, almost, were two beats.

Then there was a cry.

It was a combination of a thousand attack cries, mixed with fury and arrogance and knowledge.

The rustling that came from the sides stopped; a faint _thud _resounded as whoever was making the battle cry landed, and there was a faint whisper throughout, only loud enough to catch every other word.

_Ninja. Again. Matched. Vengeance. _

Silence.

Then the sounds of a dozen people charging as one.

A growing yell was coming from the chargers. It gradually was reaching a shriek– there was no doubt of what they were capable of– they–

"When did I allow _movies _to be made in my cabin?!"

All the sounds of the charging banana men and the faint drumbeats stopped.

"But Thalia, it was so dark and gloomy and empty that we decided it would be _perfect _for this liiiittle project."

"I don't care, Grover; wouldn't Nico's cabin have been better? Wouldn't that be dark and gloomy enough?"

"Well, we didn't want to _scare _them–"

"Oh, but you felt confident enough to piss me off?"

_Pff_. "I have a _sword_. You can't generate lightning in here, or else you'd blow it up!"

"Nico, you're not a samurai! And even if you were–"

"Oh, I'm aware that I'm not a samurai."

"Well, you know, good, because even if you were you wouldn't be able to–"

"I'm a pirate!"

"I– uh, you–" There was an exasperated sigh. "Have fun with that."

"Oh, thanks, you know I will actually–"

"Now get out of my cabin!"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been at school for officially three weeks, and, well, it's high school, and that's basically all I can say. I hope I can update waaaay more frequently than every three weeks (try every weekend), so hang in there! Thanks to all of you than have reviewed and left prompts! I will get to them, even if it takes a week or two. Thanks, again, and I hope this chapter was entertaining (and weird) enough for you guys! <em>


	101. Yoda Would Be Proud

Prompt from Lily: Nico hits Percy in the face with cotton candy while Thalia sits on the side and laughs as she chews bubblegum.** (long A/N at bottom!) **

**A/N: Uh. Yeah, I kinda forgot that this story revolves around being taken by a video camera. Um. Just assume there's a camera crew following them around. Or something. Also, let me know if you like this or the camcorder-version better. Again, sorry about my memory-gap. **

* * *

><p>Often when the demigods were allowed to leave Camp and have some half-normal fun, it usually involved going somewhere that was off-limits and therefore a lot more fun. So when Chiron sighed and said that yes, due to the recent lull in monster activity, they would be able to have a few days off from training and could go out, the campers all cheered and began planning.<p>

Thalia was the one to bring up an amusement park, while the five demigods sat in Percy's cabin, which was the coolest and roomiest.

"Oh no," Annabeth said, "not after _last time_." xw

Thalia sighed. "C'mon, you can't still be on that. It was a _little _mishap! Plus, that was a carnival. The amusement park will be different."

"Yeah, and twelve times more disastrous."Annabeth crossed her arms and set her face to its top ostensible setting. Thalia, Nico, and Grover all turned and gave Percy a _She's your girlfriend, you deal with her_ look. Percy tried to tell them that she wouldn't listen to him especially, but apparently his telepathy wasn't as good as there's, because they pretended not to notice his glares. Sighing, Percy put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder's.

"You'll enjoy yourself. I bet you one week of free bullying."

At this prospect Annabeth lightened a little, the furrow of her brow becoming gentler. "It's just– every time we go out somewhere, something happens, and the fun turns into a battle... Plus, we're not supposed to go to places with a lot of would-be casualties. Remember the Times Square incident last year?"Everyone in the group winced, remembering the hellhounds.

"Yeah, but whatever to the rules," Grover said, surprising the majority of the group. "I say we go out and actually _have some fun_. What else do we have to look forward to?"

Nico clapped Grover on the back. "Nice pseudo-inspirational speech. So, are we gonna go or what?"

"_Duh _we're going," Thalia said, grabbing her backpack from where she'd dropped it off by Percy's door.

Annabeth still looked worried. "We better bring our disguised weapons."

"Of course," Percy said, stuffing Annabeth's Yankees cap on her head, promptly turning Annabeth invisible. Nico tilted his head and opened his mouth slightly, as if he'd had an idea but was hesitant on sharing it. "Um, since we're a little short on money...' The others looked at him, halting their preparations. "I was thinking... Um... One of us could go invisible, y'know, climb over the entrance area..." ("A turnstile," Annabeth added) "Yeah, that... And, um, I could Shadow-Travel in, maybe take someone else with me..."

Thalia nodded appreciatively, having needed to do similar things when she had been living on the road with Luke and Annabeth, all those years ago. Annabeth met her eye, probably thinking the same. In the end, it was only Percy who was skeptical about following through with the plan. He voiced his thoughts as they walked to the nearest bus stop.

"I mean, it's kinda like we're hustling them."

"Do you even know what hustling is? Because this is _not _hustling."

"Well _sorry _I can't live up to your con-artist expectations."

"It'll be fine, Perce. I'll climb over the turnstile, or be on your shoulder's, or something, and then you'll drop me off by the bathrooms; I'll go in a stall, wait for a really busy moment, and then meet the rest of you guys."

"Yeah," Nico added. "I'll Shadow-Travel with Thalia, to a really dark, unused area– maybe a Porta-Potti–" Thalia wrinkled her nose and shoved Nico, who stumbled but laughed. "Just kidding, Thals." Thalia pushed Nico into the street again, this time for the nickname. "Even Annabeth's okay with this. That's how you _know _it'll be fine."

"Whatever," Percy huffed, as the bus arrived and the five climbed onto the bus. Some twenty minutes later, they departed, not at the chosen amusement park but near enough. They filled the extra walking time with embarrassing stories; Grover had the most, of Percy, which pissed him off extremely; of course, the side-clutching, tear-inducing laughter had to contribute to that.

Thalia's backpack, they learned on the way, held more than a few contraband items, including cans of Coke-a-Cola, candy bars, bags of chips, and, somehow, a coupon for their amusement park of choice. When the rest of the group gave her questioning looks, Thalia simply shrugged and said, "Air-travel magazine. Had a few coupons." Grover started to say something, to which Thalia put up a hand and said, "Sorry, none you can eat." Grover nodded solemnly in response, pouting just a little.

Then the demigods (and satyr) arrived.

The main gates were met with gaping mouths from Nico and Thalia. Despite all their bravado, they didn't spend any time, really, doing 'normal people things.' Sure, with the Hunters Thalia occasionally hit up a café (vegetarian meals only) and Nico would pass by such places, but neither had a real 'normal person' experience, and that included Six Flags. Both Percy and Annabeth had been to amusement parks before; Percy in the time from ages 6-11, and Annabeth went to a few in the time she spent with her dad. Grover didn't really care about the entrance gate's grandeur, only the discarded gum rappers he found and covertly ate.

"Okay, show time" was Thalia's cue to Nico to start the Shadow-Traveling. They had agreed earlier to show up at the first restroom by the main gates, where Annabeth would be coming out of (after becoming visible, and all). Nico and Thalia went off behind a pick-up truck, which was shaded by a giant oak tree. Nico said something about the "shadows resounding" there, whatever that meant. Annabeth hid behind a car, herself, to put on her cap (she claimed it would be too strange to see a girl disappear out of thin air, Mist or not) and Percy waited for her to tap his shoulder; that was the signal for him and Grover to get into the park.

Smiling, he and the satyr went up to the check-in turnstiles, presented the coupon (which was 20% off when two patrons visited) and paid the rest of the fees. Annabeth was balanced on top of Percy's shoulders, which made him extra careful about the space between him and the attendant. After Percy and Grover got in (Grover made a show of wiping his forehead and saying, "Phew, that was a _close _one, right, Perce?") and headed over to the bathrooms, Percy felt Annabeth's weight drop off his shoulder. "Be back soon," said Annabeth's disembodied voice, and a little girl who was standing next to Percy looked up, bewildered.

A few minutes later, Thalia and Nico showed up, Thalia whacking Nico upside the head. "I _said _no Porta-Pottis!"

"Technically we were just _behind _them–"

One half-argument and another pseudo-inspirational half-speech from Grover later, the group was headed off the first ride. It wasn't until five rides and twenty minutes later that they broke apart and went off for food; Thalia, Nico, and Percy looked for pretzels, cotton candy, and other general 'amusement park' foods. Annabeth and Grover were looking for some type of salad; Grover literally said: "We actually care about the ecosystems of our bodies, _thank you very much_." Percy hit him.

Once Percy, Nico and Thalia found a good vendor that sold everything they were looking for, they sat on a nearby red bench and chowed down. Percy leaned back, his pretzel neutralized after only five minutes, and stared at the sky. It was a good blue, he decided. Not birthday-cake-frosting blue, but a light, happy blue nonetheless. There were little clouds, not enough to take up the sky or block the sun, thankfully. Well, now the sky was– _why is the sky suddenly dark?_

Percy jerked up, sitting straighter than he does naturally, and looked around, the darkness gone. In its place was a grinning Nico, holding two pink cotton candies.

"You little s–" Nico held up the cotton candy in his right hand, cutting Percy off.

"Walk to walk, young Skywalker."

Percy jumped up, his expression indignant. "_You're _the young one here, you– idjit!"

Thalia laughed, popping gum into her mouth. "Show off your moves, grasshopper."

Nico groaned. "Too many references in too little time. Are you gonna fight me or what, Percy?"

"What, like the cotton candy is a stand-in for a sword?"

Nico tipped his head back and let out a loud breath, then tilted his head and looked at Thalia. "Why is he always this slow?" Thalia shrugged, fighting a grin.

Percy responded by attacking Nico with his cotton candy. They sparred for a few minutes; both found it moderately hard, and would not recommend trying it. Eventually Nico knocked Percy's weapon from his hands and laughed maniacally as he slapped Percy's face. Repeatedly. Thalia found it hilarious, and Nico found that hilarious. Percy found it less hilarious, and grumbled about he couldn't even eat his cotton candy any more. It was while he was avoiding Nico's triumphant eye that he noticed Grover and Annabeth, who were cracking up nearby.

"Nice fighting," Annabeth said, gasping for breath. She was holding a half-eaten apple.

"You look like a kicked puppy," Grover added, chewing on a candy bar (wrapper and all) with a salad container tucked under his arm.

"Whatever," Percy said, kicking his cotton candy. "Let's get back to the _actual _amusements, okay?"

"But you're _way_ more entertaining."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know it's been almost a YEAR since my last update! It was a rather busy year and I didn't have any inspiration. I've been on summer break for about three weeks, and I plan on adding more chapters. I meant to maybe end this story at 100 chapters, but I think I'll continue until I feel fit to stop, which, I'm sorry, probably will come without notice. I know that last September I was convinced I would update constantly throughout the year. That didn't happen. I hope I can update a lot more over the summer. I have like 10 prompts just sitting on my computer (from you guys) so I'll write those chapters and put them up once they're done. **

**I made sure to make this 1,000+ words to (somewhat?) makeup for the hiatus. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, feel free to give me a prompt! Even if you didn't like this chapter. Maybe the chapter from your prompt will be better. You never know. **


	102. A Failed Chase

Prompt from OoStarryEyedoO: Maine

**(A/N at bottom!)**

* * *

><p><em>Trees. An empty field, long grass. A sign: McDonald's ahead; 3 miles. <em>

Annabeth groaned. She'd been sitting in the bus for _hours_. And for the last two, it had been trees, fields, and deer. Lots of deers. Grover was enthusiastic, of course, commenting on the nature activities that would await them in Maine (He'd dubbed Maine as 'Fantastic'; Annabeth said it was the most boringest place in the world, grammar be damned). The majority of the campers were on the bus, to spend a week in the wilderness with some monsters (in an enclosed, mortal-free area, of course) and basically surviving. It was a large training activity, and sure, Annabeth was looking forward to that, but the drive was _horrendous_. Really. Exceptionally awful. Whoever said that this would be fun (Percy) was wrong and was a charlatan that needed to stop pretending to know things.

Speaking of Percy, he had been talking to a camper of Demeter. Not grudgingly, even, Annabeth noticed. Sure, it wasn't like they were together or anything– it was a couple months after the Labyrinth expedition, and while Annabeth hadn't exactly set up expectations or anything... She'd expected something other than nervous glances and coughing whenever someone brought up that quest. She had a feeling that Percy wasn't telling her something, and the recent bus ride had caused Annabeth to plan a confrontation– well, she also planned on Percy _not _sitting with a bunch of other campers he usually doesn't talk to, but, whatever.

Maine was going to suck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter didn't turn out like the others in this story at all. Sorry about that; I got a review saying that sticking to the camcorder format would be best, so I'm going to try that, though most likely I'll throw some chapters in here that are like this one. **

**Also, I'm working on another fic! No, not a PJO one, and it'll probably be done in a month, knowing my procrastination and imagination limitation. It'll be a Castiel-centric _Supernatural_ one-shot (probably) so if any of you are fans of that, feel free to leave reviews saying what you'd think of that. **

**That's all; please review– tell me what you thought of this (the next chapter will be longer, better, and back to the regular format, I promise!) and feel free to leave a prompt! Multi-worded ones are encouraged as well. **


	103. Mission: Possibly

Prompt from Sonofthetrigod: Ninjas, roosters, and vampires

_Continued from last chapter. _

* * *

><p>It starts with a static, a noise that encourages one to put their hands over their ears. It's coming from somewhere to the left of the camera, and there's a vague rumbling noise, like an engine, that's closer to the camera. It's more or less quiet besides the two sounds, which are interrupted by a loud, sudden <em>cockle-doodle-doo<em>.

"Percy," comes Grover's disapproving voice behind the camera, "That's not even the politically correct noise a rooster makes."

"Animals have 'politically correct' standards?" Percy's voice punctuated by a snorting laugh.

Grover huffed. "Obviously."

Annabeth interrupted Percy's "W–": Okay. Let's just do what we came here to do. The 'Mission,' and all that? Do you guys even remember why we're in Maine to begin with? How our first clue were the Scythian _dracaenae_... Now it's the cattle..."

"What happened to the cattle again?" Percy's question was met with a sputtering from Annabeth as the camera moved closer to the engine noise. "I mean _specifically_."

"Drained of blood." Her tone was short, stern.

An _eugh. _"Is that even 'politically correct' for dracaenae?"

"Um– I don't think so. I also don't think you used that correctly."

"_Politically _correct, you mean."

"No..."

"Sounds like vampires to me."

_"AAH!" _Loud rustling, and a _thump_– as if the camera hit the ground. From above, muffled, comes laughter and Grover's angry "Don't _do that_, Nico!"

"C'mon, Grover, it's hilarious when I go all ninja on your a–"

"It's never funny when you pretend you're a ninja! Just because you wear black and move around silently 'through the shadows' does not make you a certified ninja!"

A sigh; the rustling returns, as if the camera is being lifted back to it's regular height. "Do you even know what ninjas were even meant to do?"

Silence. "... Ninjas were actually real?"

"Yes!" Annabeth, sounding particularly disappointed in society. "They were against the Japanese samurai. Sort of like a revolution thing. They were _real _warriors that did _real _things, not just jump around rooftops in the shadows–"

"But they _did _hang out on rooftops and in shadows." Nico, sounding as if he needed some consultation on his ninja status.

Annabeth made a strangled sound– "Arg!"– that seemed to get farther from the camera.

Grover chuckled, probably at his supposed revenge, and followed Annabeth.

From behind the camera, just in ear-shot, Percy and Nico were talking.

"... cool entry, by the way. You said it sounded like _vampires_? Nico, I know I'm sorta new to the mythical side of the world, but even _I _know those don't exist."

"Well, there are the _empusae_... Those are near vampires. Maybe they like cattle."

"Arn't _empusae_ just... creature things that eat babies?"

"Eh. Like I said, maybe they moved onto cattle, which are safer to eat... Y'know, lying low, and all that."

"But vampire-like-_empusae_ are a little bit of a stretch."

The rest of their conversation is muddled, and Grover and Annabeth are silent. A sheep bleats; Nico asks, "Why is Grover filming, anyway?"

"Eh. He's on a filming career kick, or something. Took like thirty clips of the ride up here."


	104. It's Only Potentially Fatal

Prompt from Morg224: the Hunger Games

_continued as part of the Maine Mission series_

* * *

><p>It starts with silence.<p>

No whispers, not even the wind. Just when it starts to become unbearable, a shrill noise rings out– then the _thump-thump _of dozens of people running simultaneously.

There are yells– "Get the javelin!" "No, the _armor_!" "Ambrosia! _Priorities_."– and soon, the clash of swords against swords.

Noises of battle ring out, before an authoritative voice booms: "We are not the enemy! _Remember? _We are here to _battle the monsters_, not each other! This is not the _Hunger Games_, this is the _Maine Mission_!"

It takes about .2 seconds for the rest of the group to cheer.

"Now, _let's kill those monsters_!"

Cheers, again. They die down when someone else yells, far from the camera: "But, uh, where are the monsters?"

Agreement– "Yeah, where are they?" "It's been like five minutes" "Truth" "That's pretty true" "I came for _battle_! Not _small talk_!"– before the sound of hooves is heard, somehow ringing out around the battle field. Whispers sounded: "It's Chiron!" "I know who he is, idiot, I go to the same camp as you" before Chiron arrived to speak to the group. Silence fell, again.

"Hello, campers. I know you all must be wondering over the specifics of this trip. Essentially, this week will be full of training and scenarios. To start it off, you will be set off to hunt an undisclosed amount of monsters. It will be in a certain square milage, like an arena. I am aware that earlier, someone made a _Hunger Games_ reference, so if you would like to make the comparison, then feel free to. But you will not be attacking each other..." Here he paused, as if to send off a knowing look. "When all the monsters have been neutralized, a bell will ring, and you will convene back here. Clear?"

There was a susurration of agreement, then someone yelled out: "Uh– about the monsters... Chiron, are they actual bloodthirsty monsters that could potentially maim or kill us?"

"Thank you for bringing that up. No, they will not fatally injure you. They are not monsters we have just procured from off the street. They will realistically attack you, but will not injure you _too _much."

"How reassuring," came a grumble from by the camera.

"Now... _let the games begin_!"


	105. PJ Blackmail Tape 5

Prompt from kmc995: Percy and Annabeth in a compromising position

_continued as part of the Maine Mission series_

**A/N: Super sorry I'm so late in updating! **

* * *

><p>It starts with a susurration of leaves, with the occasional <em>snap <em>of breaking twigs, accompanied by the soft sound of footsteps. It's quiet, with the loudest sound being that of the cameraman's breathing, and even that is shallow and calm. Well. It _was_, until there was a loud _thump-crack_, as if someone had fallen into a bush.

"Percy, I _know _you know we're supposed to be stealthy. That's the _third _time you've fallen, and we have been walking for _ten minutes_. Try not to be such a klutz. You _are _Poseidon's son, unless you forgot."

Percy, assumably, huffs out a reply that can't be picked up by the camera. There's a rustling close to the camera, and the conversation between Annabeth and Percy becomes louder.

"I heard that," Annabeth says, after a few seconds of shuffling.

"Yeah, well–" Percy's no-doubt awful comeback is cut off by Annabeth's sudden screech, followed by Percy's "Holy–" (followed by a word that, in no context, could be holy) and muffled cackling from behind the camera– the audio is strange and muffled, but loud _thumps _and the distinctive noise of leaves crunching can be heard, along with quick footsteps.

It stops, silent (save for the slightly-strained breath of the cameraman) before Annabeth says, through gritted teeth, "Did you _have _to keep walking, Seaweed Brain? I _clearly _stopped for a reason!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"_Yeah_, 'sorry' completely covers for _tackling me down a hill_!"

"_Sorry, _Annabeth, I didn't know–" There's shuffling, overriding the muffled laughter of the cameraman, who is clearly overly amused.

"Whatever, Percy. Can you _get off me, _now?"

"What, and give up bragging rights that I pinned you in a fight?"

"Percy, shoving me down a hill and then _happening _to land on... top... of me– that does _not _qualify as a fight. At all. Unless you _meant _to tackle me." Annabeth's tone turns darker.

"About that, it's totally going t–"

"_Dude_!" Grover's startled gasp is punctuated by the sound of sticks being dropped, and there's the sound of shuffling and Percy's "Grover, it is _totally _not what it looked like–"

"No, no, I don't want to know! I never even saw it– I'm still collecting kindling, that's it– Never saw a thing. Carry on– or don't– or– I'm leaving now." Grover bleats, and there's the sound of hooves on leaves.

"Ow!" Percy exclaims, once the hooves fade away. "What was that for?!"

"_You know_."

"No, I don't! Nothing I've done in the past– twelve hours dignifies you to _punching _me– again, by the way."

"Ugh. Now I need to go tell Grover that he _doesn't _need to bleach his brain."

"Annabeth–" As her footsteps faded, the cameraman's laughter is stopped from being contained, and Percy yells, "Nico?!" before there are footsteps approaching the camera and Nico's muffled "P-J blackmail tape number five, closing" and Percy's affronted "_Five_?!" before the video blips to a close.


	106. Birthday Blue

_Blue_

* * *

><p><em>There's a crackling, like static, as if someone has their hand over the camera awkwardly. A hushed <em>"He's coming" _is heard, off to the left. Whispers settle, and footsteps down a creaky staircase accompany a groggy _"Mom? Are you down here?" _before there's a muffled shuffling, and the creak of an old sofa being moved_. _Grover is heard, behind the camera: _"Get a better hiding spot, Thalia!"; _her reply is louder: _"Nico's not being fair, with his shadow-powers," _and is instantly shushed by a dozen people. The footsteps from the staircase halt, and Percy's voice is heard again: _"Mom?..." _before there's the quiet but tell-tale sound of Riptide being unsheathed. Several seconds pass as the footsteps approach the camera, then a tense moment before–_

"SURPRI– _Ahh!"_

"_Per_cy, put the sword away!"

"We're just holding a surprise party, not breaking in–"

"I see that now."

_Laughter, then Percy's voice, awed_: "Did you decorate the entire room in blue? Are those cups made from _blue chocolate_?" _and a relieved chuckle is heard from the left of the camera before Sally replies, _"Yes, Percy. The plates are not, though, so please don't eat them. Help yourself to cake, though." _Percy says thank you, and goes to the camera; he says something to the left, and Annabeth replies with a sarcastic remark about slicing the cake with Riptide_. "Happy birthday, man," _Grover said, and the camera's audio is muffled again, as if the camera is being squashed in-between a hug. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a short extra update in honor of Percy's birthday. **


	107. Not Joe, Apparently

Prompt from Sonofthetrigod: Nico vs Percy Santa Claus battle; unexpected ninja attack by none other than...

* * *

><p>"Santa Claus is, in no way, shape, or form, real." Nico's voice is stern.<p>

"Explain Saint Nicolas, then!" Percy's voice was slightly high-pitched, and his tone suggested that he was struggling for debate material.

"He lived like four hundred years ago, and was the creation of the _myth_–"

"Yeah! Myth!"

"No, like a fairy-tale."

"Well people could argue that myths are derived from fairy-tales."

A snort. "Yeah, you could argue that, but you'd be _wrong_."

"No, _you're _wrong, Hell-Boy."

Silence, then Nico bursts out laughing. "Have you been taking nickname lessons from Thalia or something?" he says once he regains his breath.

"Maybe," Percy grumbles. After a few beats, he says, "Did you _have _to record this?"

Smugly, Nico replies, "Yes. I'm going to record the aftermath, too, plus people's reactions when they hear I won yet _ano_–" He's cut off by a sudden _crash_, like something falling through plaster, and a high-pitched "_Hii-Ya_!"– There's a high-pitched shriek, and Nico yells, "_What_? You don't– are you in costume?!"

A low, gruff voice replies "No," and then Nico's yell accompanies Percy's: "_Santa Claus is attacking us! Help!" _

_"I though he didn't exist_!" Percy shrieked back, and there were loud _thunk_-sounds and yelps.

"You're _seriously still going to fight me on this _as we're being _attacked_?!"

"Just say I'm right!"

"He _was_ right," the gruff voice replied, and then with a sharp _crack_ and a _thud_, as if the camera fell on concrete, and a few seconds passed before a tentative whisper sounded out, a bit off from the camera: "Is he gone?"

"I guess," another whisper replied, closer to the camera. "Where did he _come _from?"

"And where did he go?"

"I wonder if his name is–"

"If you say 'Cotton-Eyed-Joe, so help me Zues, I will punch you in the throat."


	108. Bad Sushi

Prompt from Meepmeep123: Sushi, gas lamps, and "No, Percy! Not the flaming hippos!" combined with a prompt from Misslefty: Percy riding a hippo.

(A/N at the end)

* * *

><p>It begins with a distinctive electric bass riff of <em>Sweet Emotion<em>, softly in the background. A long sigh is heard, overridden by the song. This lasts for a few beats, before a dazed voice asks, "Dude, why do you have the camera out?"

"Percy… Man, the camera's out for _filming_. For filming things. You know, camera stuff."

"I know, dude, but what are you filming _now_?"

"The lava lamp, man. It's– look at it."

"Aw, that's something. That's pretty cool looking, Grover. Man."

A thick banging sound, off-camera, is heard, and the _thud-thud _of footsteps. "Uh…"

"Thalia! Dude, look, Thalia's here."

"No kidding? Hey, Thalia!"

"Um, guys, what's with all the lights…? And how long has this bead curtain been here…?"

"It's Seventies Day, man."

"Yo!" Grover's voice, sounding startled. "Percy! Get off that flaming hippo!"

"What hippo, man?"

"Stop riding that hippo! Percy… That's not your hippo…"

"Um, guys…" Thalia, sounding very wary; "Are you taking the Seventies vibe _all _the way? Like, bad-acid far?"

"Dude, what? _No_, Thal… It's the lava lamp…" A quiet _th–_, as if the camera hit carpet. "The lava lap just gets to Grover's head sometimes. It's the colors."

"Percy, that's a lantern. Like the outdoor ones?

"_Noo_, that's a lava lamp."

"I'm ninety-percent sure that it's gas-powered lamp. You didn't eat anything from the Stolls recently, right?"

"Well… They did drop off that sushi, right there… But no one here ate any of that…"

"… There's like ten pieces missing."

"Oh… That's not good, man…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been about a year since I last updated, which I do realize. I think I only get motivation to continue this when I have a lot of free time (even though I have kinda a lot of AP work to do…) and that always falls around summer. Sorry about that. If this chapter is iffy, I'm trying to get back into the groove of this. All reviews/criticism are welcome, so please review!**


	109. Comic-Con 2010

Prompt from Brackenfern: Percy is mistaken for Tony Stark

* * *

><p>It starts with jumbled assortment of talking, a few heard statements. "<em>Whoa! Look at that cosplay!"<em>

"_I told you RTX would have been cooler. I'm organizing the event-planning next year._"

Nearby, Annabeth is heard. "How is this thing organized?"

"There are panels with different people… It depends on what you're looking for."

"I promised my Dad that I would get a picture with Nathan Fillion."

"What's he acting in?"

"Beats me."

"Hey, guys?" That's Nico, his voice very close to the camera. "Can we stop by that Marvel panel?"

"Uh, cinematic-Marvel or comic-book-Marvel?" Percy, his voice muffled as if he were looking down. "They're on nearly opposite sides of the convention, so pick one."

"Are there other comic book stands near that one?"

"You can't eat any of them, Grover."

"I _know_, Annabeth." Grover's voice turns indignant. "I just want a new Teen Titans one, and I want to know if DC would be nearby!"

"It is," says Percy, bemused.

Some shuffling, and noises from passing fellow Con-goers.

Thalia's muffled voice: "Hey, Percy, grab the camera."

"I'm managing the map!" Offended and said in a whisper.

"I gotta get a selfie with that person dressed as Master Chief… I'll be back in like, two minutes."

"Whatever. Pass it here."

More shuffling, some static. "Just be sure you catch up."

"Like I could miss Grover's three-foot-tall foam hat."

It's quiet for a while, if the constant chatter surrounding the group counted as silence. Excited voices fill the audio, remarking about "They really should have used that storyline in the films" and "I wonder if they have Bucky and Natasha get together in the next Captain American film…": they arrived at the stand.

"Look," says Nico, still very close to the camera. "They have issue sixty-three…"

"Hey, look at that poster."

"Hm?" says Percy.

"It's of Tony Stark, but it _really _resembles you." Grover sounds amused.

"Is that your way of making fun of my goatee? Because I told you, I'm working on it, just wait a month–"

"No," says Thalia, from behind the camera.

"Ah! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"But Percy, you really look like that picture of Iron Man."

"Mm… Stark looks cooler," is Nico's addition.

"And a little better looking" is Annabeth's, told through a smirk.

Percy's "Hey!" overrides the quiet "I disagree there" nearby.

A sharp "You!" covers the ongoing argument. "Are you supposed to be Stark? Cause my friend says your cosplay is _awful _but I disagree and–"

"I'm not Tony Stark! I look nothing like him! Thalia– take the camera back– I'm outta here."

A quiet "Hey, here's ten bucks– go tell that guy his Iron Man cosplay is the best you've ever seen... Yeah, in the black tank top…" comes from behind the camera.

Silence, for several beats, then–

"EVERYONE HERE IS CRAZY!"


	110. Baby McBaberson

Prompt from AnnyJackson19: Babies and a moose

* * *

><p>The recording starts in the middle of a seemingly heated debate.<p>

"– that just _don't _apply! Like, the moose thing with Canada. Is Canada _really _riddled with moose? Or is that just another stereotype?"

"Percy, stop being a baby. Some stereotypes actually apply and some don't. But _yours_? Your "not all New Yorkers" one? _It applies_."

"No it doesn't! And if anyone's being a baby, it's you, Nico. You with your little baby temper and baby stereotypes."

"I'd rather have a baby temper than be an _actual baby _like you."

"I'm _not a baby_!"

"Baby McBaberson. That's you. That's your new name."

"N– no! I– I– It's not! My name is Percy!"

Laughing, stifled, stops the argument.

"Gr– _How long were you filming that_?"


	111. In This Economy? You Do What You Can Get

Prompt from Guest: Stompies Slippers and Annabeth

* * *

><p>"… Just focus the camera over here." It's Annabeth's voice, slightly far off. "It's not centered… A little more to the right, Nico… Now the left… <em>Just an inch<em>…"

"What is this even for, Annabeth?" Nico's voice is muffled, then slightly staticky as a _whoosh_ overrides it. A sharp intake of breath is heard, though muffled and far-off. "I got it! I didn't drop it. It's good," says Nico quickly, slightly muffled as if he was turned from the camera. A sigh of relief is heard from the same slightly far-off distance as before.

Several seconds of silence pass. "Are you gonna tell me what this is for anytime soon?" Nico's voice sounds from below the camera, and a _stc-tch_ _thphm_ is heard thrice. He sighs before continuing, after Annabeth's silence shows that she had no such plans to do so. "There... The tripod's all set up... Yeah, you're good to go."

Annabeth's grateful 'thank you' is followed by a request: "One last favor, Nico?"

A smooth, quick reply follows: "Only if you tell me what this is for."

"Nico, I told you. It's embarrassing."

"What, is it some sappy 'happy anniversary' video for Percy?" Nico's voice takes on a more derisive tone, before sliding back into his usual playfully mocking one.

"Maybe it is. You should clear out to make sure none of the lovey-dovey-ness gets under your punk-rock-homeless-man exterior."

"Ha-ha." There's some silence, and then Nico says: "I've known you for like five years. I was there for the Coffee Bean Incident of twenty-twelve. Nothing you do _now_ can be more embarrassing than anything I've seen before."

"That's _nice_ an—"

"Unless it actually _is_ some sappy video, in which case I would shadow-travel out of here in a _second_."

"It's nice that you show just how you care. It's great. Nice support." Annabeth's voice is amused. "No, it's not an anniversary video. It's nothing directed towards Percy at all. But," she continued, cutting off Nico's short-lived interruption, "it's still embarrassing. So can I just see where the person is in frame with the camera set up this way? Please? It'll take two seconds."

A sigh. "Fine."

There's silence, some "Hmm… I guess it's centered… Are you sure you're standing on the mark? Oh. I guess it's good then."

"Okay… I'll just be going now…" Slow, far-paced footsteps. "I'm just leaving… Over there… I'll go play basketball… Away from here… No need to watch me leave…"

"You're not subtle, Nico. But 'bye. Hopefully for real."

"Yeah… I'm really walking away…" Slowly, the voice fades.

"Hmph."

There's silence for a little bit, some footsteps, then:

"_Stomp-stomp-stomp, Stompies_!" And under it, 'tropical' sounding music.

"_Stompies _are fun slippers, that your kids will love! _Stompies _are far more than just _ordinary _sl– NICO!"

Huge laughter sounds over the music, which is still playing even though Annabeth stopped talking.

"I told you to go away!"

"I– I _know_… I just–" His laughter cuts him off. Breathless: "I just needed to know what was more embarrassing than the coffee bean incident… And– and you were _right_–" More laughter.

"I'm just– It's a job!"

"Re-doing infomericals about slippers?"

"Yes!"

"I– I– I can't–"

"Stop laughing! Even better, go away! For real!"

"Okay, okay, but–"

"I will drag you to Tartarus if you don't leave right now and _not tell another soul_!"


	112. They Have Normal Hobbies… Totally

Prompt from TacosofEpicness: Lightbulbs, tennis, and the color purple

* * *

><p>(In reply to <strong>sonofthetrigod<strong>: yeah, I forgot about the chocolate part while writing it, and only remembered after I had written the chapter. I didn't want to rewrite the ch., and forgot to take it out of the prompt area when I posted it. Just a little mistake!

In reply to **LeonardChurch814: **The majority of the chapters are only a little more than 100 words, and the really early ones barely break 100, if that. That's why! Go blue team.)

* * *

><p>Muffled conversation and some harsh coughing are surrounding the camera. The coughing gets closer, then clears up as Thalia says, "Do you guys ever do anything normal, in your free time?"<p>

"You're saying 'you guys' as if you aren't the person who's been exposed to the demigod life the longest."

"Yeah, but I do normal stuff, like go to the movies, get tattoos, hang out outside of a training arena…"

"We went to that tennis game!"

"Yeah, like a year ago, Grover. You guys never do normal-teenager things, even though everything's normal on the Olympic side of things."

"If you count being chased by a chimera on our way to IKEA today normal, sure…"

"C'mon, Annabeth, there's four demigods and a satyr. We took that chimera down in like two minutes."

"It's just annoying that we can't leave Camp to get new lightbulbs without being chased by some monster."

"Why do you guys need lightbulbs, again?"

"We _might _have hooked up three TVs, two Xboxes, an air conditioner and a refrigerator… And that _might _have made the lightbulbs in the room explode."

"Nice."

There's some quiet, with the occasional _wh-wh-whoosh _of the camera being moved around.

"So what's your favorite movie?"

"Uh, who is that directed to, Nico?"

"Thalia, obviously. I know what everyone else watches."

"_Well_."

"It's–"

"_THE COLOR PURPLE_!"

"Uh, Grover…?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that's not my favourite movie, right?"

"Oh, yeah. But it's mine and I just couldn't contain my love."

"Uh–"

"Well _that's_ the last time I ask any slightly personal question."


	113. Politics are for Squares

Prompt from Lily: Politics & Square Watermelons

* * *

><p>A loud crackling over powers the mumbling of the audio, slowly fading out to the talking. The words spoken were echoing, and everything was said crisply.<p>

"The way that the Olympic gods interfere in daily life needs to be changed."

"This is not the time to discuss that, I'm afraid. We have to discuss the governmental duties of Mount Olympus."

"Do those not cross?"

"Well, you could argue that…"

"Wait." Close to the camera, Grover's voice is heard. "Isn't this about the panel about problems from Camp?"

A ragged and exasperated sigh is heard next to him. "Grover, for the last time, your personal fruit experimentation garden is _not _the most exciting or important thing."

"It _could _be, you know! The square watermelons will eventually become _very _important! They could help rebuild the economy!"

"_Psh._"

"Uh–" a voice from earlier heard, over Grover and Percy's discussion.

"_You _just don't think they're important because you don't care about anything that's important to me!"

"Grover, how can you say that?"

"Because _you smacked my melons_!"

"It was an accident! We were training, and I stumbled into them!"

"What, and your hand just fell from your sword and _smacked my melon _on it's own?"

"Yeah!"

"That's just utter–"

"Mr. Underwood! Mr. Jackson! Now is not the time to discuss your personal watermelon problems. This is a very important panel, and–"

"So you _admit_–!"


	114. TFW Someone's Staring at You

Prompt from Axel Treehorn: Rachel's convinced that Bill Cipher (from Gravity Falls) is stalking her.

* * *

><p>Wind whips around the camera, muffling the audio and causing a sharp occasional static. A long creak, sounding as if from an old hinge, precedes the end of the wind.<p>

"Rachel Dare. It is five forty-three P.M, July tenth, and I am documenting this for the archives. I am convinced I have a stalker. Frequently I have seen a glint of gold in the corner of my eye, always leaving when I look, and recently I saw something on the ground near the Big House... It looked like a summoning sigil, and I am afraid that a camper has brought some ungodly thing upon the camp."

The door creaks again, and feet shuffle on wooden flooring. "Rachel? Are you in here?"

"Hello, Percy—" Some rustling, as if a cloth had been placed over the camera. "Now's not really a good time."

"I just wanted to check in with you. Nico said you were acting strange— and not, like, spouting-prophecies-strange."

"It's just been a— um... strange time, recently. I guess. But I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you're okay? You look really worried... Rachel, if something's brothering you, tell me. Or Chiron, or Annabeth. Someone."

"I… I mean, I feel like someone's following me."

"What? Who? Like, puppy-like following or stalking-following? Is it some Oracle thing?"

"I– I doubt it's an Oracle thing... It's as if something's stalking me…"

"Have you seen it, or is it just a feeling?"

"I see a little bit of gold triangle out of the corner of my eye, floating, especially when I'm rounding corners. And sometimes when I'm passing by a group of campers it seems like they're… talking backwards. And the wind picks up, and animals all hide."

"That sounds kind of familiar…"

"Yeah, it seemed pretty familiar to me too. Especially the sigil on the ground I saw."

"Sigil?"

"Yeah, like a summoning sigil. It really reminded me of something I saw on a TV show not too long ago."

"… Wait, the Gravity Falls one? When you fell asleep in the Morpheus cabin?"

"I guess… I mean… I fell asleep, so I don't really remember what happened in the episode."

A sigh. "Rachel, I think the Morpheus kids messed with you."

"What? No. I'm the Oracle. Wouldn't they know better than to mess with the _Oracle's _head?"

"I dunno, maybe they didn't do it intentionally. Their abilities seem to be unstable for _at least _some of the younger ones."

"… Hmm. I better go talk to them."

"I'll go with you."

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, just I reminder that all reviews are welcome! The more prompts you guys give me, the more material I can give you! **


	115. Do They Have Fish-Patterned Ties?

Prompt from Axel Treehorn: "You know, when Percy grows up, won't it be confusing to tell who the real Poseidon is?"

* * *

><p><em>Some muffled, belligerent conversation: "No, I don't see the point… It's like any other time we've gone shopping– Mom please…"<em>

"_This is such a momentous occasion! This happens once in a lifetime–"_

The audio clears, and a groan is heard. "Grover, why are you filming this?"

"Like Sally said, it's a momentous occasion."

"Mmhm," agrees Thalia, off to the side. "It's not every day that someone buys their first suit."

"Well, _obviously not_ ."

"Come on, Percy. Everyone agrees that this should be documented– right, Annabeth, Nico?"

"No arguments here."

"I think it's a _very _big experience."

"You planned this, didn't you? That's why half of Camp came shopping with me today. Bringing me into Men's Wearhouse wasn't coincidence at all!"

"Regardless–"

"Mom!"

"You needed a suit for your Olympus meeting, and you know it. I just thought your friends should be along for the ride."

"This is payback for going to Greece last week without telling you first, isn't it? I told you, it was very important business! It couldn't wait!"

A _tsk_. "I don't know where you get these ideas. Why don't you try on this blue suit next…?"

There's grumbling, then the _shh-cht _of curtains closing.

There's a comfortable silence for the moments until the curtains opened, and Thalia's poorly disguised snort of laughter.

"I don't think _teal _is my color."

"Nonsense. It's just not right for the suit."

"Y'know… Won't it be hard to tell who the real Poseidon is when Percy's older?"

"Uh," said Annabeth, "What do you mean?"

"You know… Since Percy looks sorta like Poseidon, with the black hair and tan skin and… _fantastic… _facial hair, won't it be hard to tell them apart, once Percy's like mid-thirties?"

"Grover, I told you, I'm _working on the goatee_ –"

"I would agree... Except Poseidon can change how he looks at will, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Nico continued, "Poseidon can _look _like he's human, with black hair and likeness to Percy, but he can also change how he looks… Like he can turn into a horse or a fish… It gave him ten extra points in Mythomagic… Is that not real?"

Silence met his words, until Annabeth said: "No, you're correct."

Shocked silence met that, and she continued, defensively and hurried: "Not the Mythomagic part, I have no idea about that, obviously, but the metamorphosis– that's true."

"Hmm…"

"I think the gray suit looked a lot better." Sally, trying to repair the awkward atmosphere. "Teal is not a good suit color. But _ties_, on the other hand.."

A groan. "There's _more _to this suit stuff?"

"Loads more." Thalia sounded like she was smirking. "Ties, pocket squares…"

"Patterned or un-patterned for each…"

"Shoes…"

"_Ugh."_


	116. How are They Driving With Wings Anyway

Prompt from sonofthetrigod: Nico and Percy chase after an ice cream truck while riding Blackjack, who they forget can fly

**A/N**: Sorry this broke my record of at least one chapter a week. My word document with the prompts/drafts wouldn't open due to some strange reasons that word isn't actually telling me except for "word can't open this document." So I had to rewrite everything and ugh. That combined with my AP work– not fun. Anyway, here's a chapter!

The audio starts with wind whipping from all around, with the faint melody that is synonymous with ice cream trucks, and there is a slightly angry sounding conversation in the background over the _clopclop-clopclop-clopclop _of hooves.

"This is taking too long!"

"Nico, it's an ice cream truck being driven by Stymphalian birds, and I don't know if you've noticed, but they don't obey speed limits and we're _on a freaking horse_!"

"Hey!" came the familiar voice of Blackjack, "What did I say about callin' me a horse? And with that tone? C'mon, Boss."

"Can't he go any faster?" Nico yells, voice distorted from the wind.

"Get a reality check, Speedy Gonzales. I'm a Pegasus, not a Hennessy Venom!"

"A what?"

"Wait!"

The sound of the wind stopped suddenly, and Nico gave a slight choking noise and a breathless "I think the reins just cut my intestines in half".

"He's a _Pegasus_! Nico, we can _fly_!"

"Well–" the wind picked up, "… with a toothpick. Can the ice cream truck fly too?"

"I– What? I don't think so? Blackjack, _fly after the ice cream truck!"_

"Whatever you say, Boss."


	117. No, but Seriously, Where'd the Clown Go

Prompt from sonofthetrigod: "If I had 10 apples and you gave me 30 coconuts how many teeth would a canary have?"

* * *

><p>There's a light <em>swww-p<em>, and a _brrz_. There's the buzz of background conversation, and a close statement of "How do you put the cassette tape in–?"

"It's already there, Grover. Look at the light on the side… No, other side… With the _screen_…" A sigh. "You're kinda useless around technology."

"Maybe your dumb technology from the early two-thousands–"

"Hey, it works fine!"

"Yeah, sure…"

There's the _brrz _again, and some scattered laughter in the back.

"Grover," says Percy, "Why did you bring us here? Aren't you against the cruelality of zoos?"

"Not a word–"

"I am indeed, Percy. That's precisely why I'm recording this atrocity. Making a lion press a button… Awful."

"Uh–?"

There's a lull in their conversation again, some more buzzer noises and amused chuckles. Then–

"So you guys love riddles, right? I mean, who doesn't?"

"I actually hate them because I can never–"

"Besides the epitome of abnormality that Nico DiAngelo chooses to be, everyone loves riddles."

"I mean, I guess, Percy…"

"Thank you for the support, Annabeth. So, here's a question for you all: If I had 10 apples and you gave me 30 coconuts how many teeth would a canary have?"

"I– uh– forty?"

"Um, canaries don't have teeth–"

"Is this one of those things that's like 'penguins are black and white and the sky has white clouds and clouds look like foam and the sea has foam and foam is white and white rhymes with night and that's why penguins are the universe'?"

"Uh, guys, where did that clown come from…?"

"Nevermind that creepy atrocity, the lion just grew like thirty feet larger…"

"How do you grow thirty feet _larger_–?"

"_Shut up and get your dumb sword out, Jackson_!"

"Don't harm him–"

"Grover it's not Mufasa, it's the friggin' Nemean lion!"

"But the _crowd_…"

Screams echoed, and there was a collective "hmm".

"Well." A sigh. "Better do this, then."

_Whrr-click. _


	118. He Doesn't Get Out Much

Prompt from ksoccer16: Octavian in Build-A-Bear.

**A/N**: Word is yet _again _not opening my document with the prompts and drafts! Each time I make a new Word doc for it, it says it's unable to open. I have to use TextEdit for this. Which isn't that fun because the format gets messed up. Ughh. _Annnyyyway, _here's a chapter!

* * *

><p>"Whoa! A whole store with stuffed animals?!"<p>

A sigh came from behind the camera. "Reyna, this doesn't seem like a good idea–"

"Oh, Hazel, it's a great idea. Not for him, of course, but for me. I have a bet set up with Frank– thus the video camera– to see how long Octavian will last before he's kicked out."

"You say that like we won't be kicked out too. Would they even allow recording in their st– Ah!"

"Ssh. I don't want Octavian to know we're recording him…" Her voice rose: "Octavian, we're getting a smoothie okay?"

There was a mumbled sign of Octavian's understanding, and then Hazel's grumble of "Is that why you _ungraciously _pulled me behind this pillar?"

"You know it… Now ssh."

As they quieted, Octavian was easier to hear. He was loftily chatting with assumedly a sales attendant, asking questions like "How much stuffing is customary for these?" and "Do you have a package deal for twenty? What about a special sale for legacies or augurs?"

"Um, no, sir, I don't think we have sales for… augurs…"

"_Hmm_. Seems like something you should have. I mean, this is a supply store, right?"

"Uh– Supply store for what?"

A sigh. "You must be new."

"Actually, I've worked here for a couple months–" She was cut off, and there were footsteps leading farther from the camera.

A little bit of time passed, with Octavian saying "This one is acceptable. Do I stuff it myself?"

"Ah, a worker– me– will do that…"

"Okay. Can you make it double-stuffed?"

"I… I can try…"

There was a slightly mechanical sound, like a soft engine, and a _whhwhhwhh_.

"Is that table over there a testing station–?"

"What, the ones on display?"

"Yes, those. Are they for testing?"

"Testing for what?"

Another condescending sigh. Whatever Octavian was going to say was cut off by the sound of a young child, who was asking the attendant helping Octavian about different patterned hearts. Some light footsteps indicated that Octavian had walked away from the attendant, and there was a soft sound of a blade being unsheathed.

"Sir–?!"

"One second…"

There was a ripping noise, and Octavian made a "mm" noise. "These do seem efficient. We can continue with the checkout now."

"Sir… Please put down the knife… Or just away!" The attendant sounded panicked, and then her hiss of "_Call security_" was heard.

"What? _This? _This isn't even anything. You should see my others. One had this– Hey! Unhand me!" There was the sound of a struggle (a fruitless one, it sounds like, from Octavian's whiny orders), and a _thud_.

"That was very unkind! And for the record, it does not look like your job will last you many more months!" Some disgruntled speaking, then "Reyna! Did you happen to catch that? I think I could sue!"

"No," said Reyna, obviously holding back laughter. "Let's go get lunch instead."

"As long as they don't unceremoniously drop me out of their establishment as well!"

"I just became twenty dollars richer," whispered Reyna, and the camera faded off.


	119. No, That Meeting is on Thursdays

Prompt from Brackenfern: the demigods have a fake Olympus meeting, kids acting as parents

* * *

><p>It begins with the sound of scraping of chairs on marble.<p>

Background conversation echoed, words indistinguishable, and a rumble of impending thunder left the hall silent.

"Thank you," said a voice, deep and commanding– but sounding very off. "The signs have been clear, and I'm sure that's why you have all gathered here so willingly. Being your mighty leader, I knew you would all follow what I said, despite your mutinous pasts."

Metal clinked as someone shifted in their seat. "Any mutiny was deserved," growled someone, another deep voice that had a strange ring to it.

"Mutiny is never deserved for a place like this," the first voice said, loftily.

"That's hardly a logical way at looking at your past squabbles with your siblings," a lilting voice said, lighter than the others.

"I'm just glad I was finally invited to a family meeting." The speaker sniffed exaggeratedly, as if offended.

"You know why you were always left out," someone further away said. The speaker continued, although his voice was slightly different– more nasal: "You can't keep yourself together enough. Not like me, with my amazing multitasking abilities."

A slam, and metal clinking. "I say we settle this _Thunderdome_ style!"

"That's not a very good way to battle," the accented voice said. "There would be no good way to punish the loser, anyway… You should think things out more, really. Or just listen to me, as we all know I am the most intelligent."

"No one's more intelligent than me!" the first voice said, booming. "I am the best at everything here!"

"Yes, that's why you screw things up the most."

"No, that would be you, since you're ever so power-hungry–"

Someone yawned, and said: "When have I ever asked for more power than I very obviously deserve? Speaking of what I deserve, I think the River should be turned into a highway… Seems much more efficient…"

"If you want awful traffic, sure."

"You could aways help with that, of course, since you help with travel-"

"Not that kind of travel! I have enough on my extremely busy hands." Again, it seemed to be the same speaker as before, but slightly different.

"_Hermes, _now is not the time for complaints," the original booming voice chastised. "Unless they're my complaints, of course."

"That is not a very _strategic _way of handling your business, _Zeus_."

"Yeah! You should handle your business with _bloodshed_!"

"Hasn't that caused enough trouble, _Ares_?" Hermes said.

"And you all act as if it were _I _that wanted death all the time."

"That's because you _reek _of it," the accented voice said.

"I can't _help _that, even though Persephone or Demeter never smell… Nothing _I _can do…"

"So, _Hades_, you disagree with my BATTLE THEORY?"

"Yes, _Ares_, I do disagree. I am far too _important _to concern myself with _Thunderdomes_."

"Oh, _important_, that's what you are?"

Arguing erupted, and then a _crrtt_ and a horrible scratching sound of stone on stone, followed by a low, commanding voice. "Wait." A tense silence fell in reply, then:

"This isn't a Fishermen's Monthly meeting?"


	120. Coincidences Happen… Right?

Prompt from ImmaNerd98: PJO meets Zia, Carter, and the rest of them in a mall (At first I thought you meant someone named "Zia Carter" but a Google search of that didn't come up with anything, but there was the Wiki page for the Kane Chronicles, and on there I saw that there were characters named Zia and Carter, so I assumed that's who/what you meant! I never read the KCs though, so I did the best I could off of a quick Google search and basic knowledge!)

* * *

><p>"As if your skinny frame even needs new clothes. You wear 'em five sizes too big, you won't need to shop for years!"<p>

"I do when they get torn up, idiot. And I do not wear clothes _that _large."

"We all need new stuff," says Annabeth. "Especially after the Stymphalian birds and their awful claws."

"Yeah, but all Nico'll do anyway is buy _more _black oversized tee shirts and skinny jeans. The only thing he wears that fits is that bomber jacket– Hey! Watch where you're going!" A splash, and Percy's quiet exclamation of _My smoothie! _is drowned out by someone apologizing. Her "sorry!"s were cut off my someone else's sigh.

"Zia, I think they get it."

"I'm just getting the message across, Carter, no need–"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Percy says, and someone laughs.

"That wouldn't have even happened if you hadn't tripped Zia, Carter!" A girl with an English accent said through her laughter. "That was the most uncoordinated thing I've ever seen! It was hilarious! I'm so miffed I wasn't recording– Hey! You, the pipsqueak!"

"_What did you just call me?!_" Nico said, barely audible through him grinding his teeth.

"You're recording, yeah?"

"So?"

"Wow, you're dense as well as short–"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUNTED LITTLE FLEA?!"

"No one said that, Nico–"

Annabeth's words were practically impossible to hear through the English girl's laughter.

"I just want to know if you got that on film, didn't know you're such a hotheaded kid."

"Sadie," Carter said, "Just leave it–"

"Yes, we need to work on the dilemma with Annubis–"

_"SSH!" _Both Carter and Sadie silenced Zia, who let out an indignant "Hmph!"

"Okay, goodbye," said Carter hurriedly.

"Bye…" Annabeth, sounding absentminded.

"Good riddance," Nico grumbled.

Three pairs of footsteps walked a bit off, growing quieter as the two trios parted ways.

"What's on your mind?" Percy asked. "Annabeth? You look too preoccupied to just be thinking about where to get lunch…"

"I'm good, I'm good… Just…"

"What?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, but… I'm pretty sure Anubis is a part of Egyptian mythology… The god of death, or scales, or something…"

"Hmm…" Percy trailed off.

"I know it's probably nothing."

"You could be right, but you could also be on to something…" Nico said.

The three of them let out similar "Hmm"s.

The silence grew a bit tense, until Nico said, semi-awkwardly:

"At least we've gotten away from the topic of my wardrobe!"

"_Ohh_ no, don't think you're getting off that easy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kudos if you got the pipsqueak/etc reference! This was a pretty interesting chapter to write.

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! It's so cool to get feedback and general reception! Thanks to everyone who stuck with this jumbled collection of dribbles for 120 chapters, and thanks to any newcomers!


	121. They're Actually Having Fun

Prompt from ksoccer16: the demigods watching 24

* * *

><p>The audio crackles, and a mumbled, half-hearted "Get that out of my face" is heard.<p>

"Nah, this needs to be documented. _Apparently _Nico and Thalia have never seen _24_. That needs to be changed."

"Percy, your enthusiasm is so inspiring..."

"Why _thank you_–"

"…it almost outshines how much of a nerd you are."

Percy let out a very offended noise, and Annabeth laughed at his response to her teasing.

"I agree, though. So–" There was low audio coming from a bit away from the camera, and ten minutes passed by before Thalia spoke up:

"How long is this?"

"An hour," was Percy's reply.

"So I only have to endure this for another fifty minutes. Fun."

Percy's whine of "_Thaaaalia_" was overridden by Annabeth saying "You'll live."

A couple minutes passed, and then Percy is heard: "I'm gonna pause this…" and the audio quelled for a few seconds, before clicking on again, Percy's voice heard first:

"So, Nico, the episode's half-over and you haven't said a word. What's your opinion?"

Nico was silent, before saying: "How many episodes does this have?"

"In a season? Twenty-four."

"Hmm," was Nico's reply. "So it runs in real time."

"Yeah! Isn't it great?"

"Hm. You know, your enthusiasm _still _doesn't distract from how much of a nerd you are."

"I think it might be _enhancing _it," added Annabeth.

"You guys are impossible."


	122. A Scene on a Tour-Boat-Car

Prompt from sonofthetrigod: Percy goes on a Duck Tour in Baltimore, Maryland.

* * *

><p>The audio is a mess, with children yelling, cars rushing by, and someone sneezing repeatedly.<p>

"And here we have Edgar Allan Poe's grave site, next to the University of Maryland's School of Law… The University Square Park is right next door, we'll be passing that shortly!" someone said perkily, their voice slightly distorted as it was amplified. "This area is clustered with some sites, such as the Hippodrome Theatre right around the corner…"

The audio settles with reasonable background noise, and Grover is heard, sounding rather heated: "At least I didn't name my kid _electron_!"

"Firstly, _I_ didn't name anyone! I am _not _that Perseus! Secondly, it was _Electryon_, you uneducated goat!"

A very offended, breathy gasp followed in reply. "You didn't."

By now, the background chatter and announcer had grown quiet.

"_Guys_. You're causing a scene…" Annabeth whispered.

"He called me a _goat_, Ann! An _uneducated_… goat."

"I know, he's very rude," Annabeth whispered back, hastily. "But _ssh_… People are staring…"

"And… If you look, ah, right on this side… There's the Lexington Market…" the tour guide said, sounding very confused.

"I'm not rude!" Percy whispered back. "All's fair in arguments… Grover knows that…"

"You were a little rude," Annabeth whispered back.

"A _goat_," Grover said quietly, still sounding shocked. "A _goat_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry if the chapters have been lackluster and unentertaining lately. I feel like they are… I haven't had good inspiration lately, but I'll try to make them more entertaining! I feel like I write better for prompts that aren't set-ups for a scene, but rather phrases/details/single words, if that makes sense, so I might take a break from you guys' prompts and try to find inspiration through prompts that I come up with. All prompts and reviews are welcome, though! I do love when I get prompts, I just haven't had inspiration lately.


End file.
